Destiny Lost Light Arc I: Cataclysm
by EsDeath
Summary: It has been many years since Cayde died, and now a new threat is looming over the city. The embodiment of the Darkness. What does the darkness want? Why has it come? What does this mean for the traveler?
1. Prologue

**Destiny Lost Light.**

 **Prologue.**

* * *

 **Crucible: Light Rush**

 **Earth**

 **Midtown**

* * *

In midtown sitting behind a box barricade are two guardians, one a void class warlock. This warlock was wearing the eye of another world hood, the reverie dawn gloves, the prodigal robes, the ancient apocalypse boots, and the memory of Cayde bond.

Beside her firing off a Scathelock assault rifle was an arc class titan. This titan was wearing the an insurmountable skullfort helmet, a full set of ancient apocalypse gear, and the memory of Cayde mark. The titan fired off the last of her clip, and pulled back behind cover reloading the weapon, "Where the hell is she!? She's supposed to be here!"

"Calm sister we have this." The Warlock said jumping into the air seeing a titans sentinel shield being thrown at her, "Abbi ru-" she tried to warn as the shield went through her midriff, and continued flying. It bounced off the archway behind them, and flew towards Abbigail.

"Oh fu-" Abbi sighed as the shield collided with her head.

 _ ***BOOM***_

"Fireteam Horror scored SOLAR CHARGE! The games tied up next to drop. ARC CHARGE!"

Abbi, and the warlock spawned behind a solar barrier locking them inside a room. "Where is Maria, Tiza she is supposed to lead us. She is supposed to be here."

"She has to be caught up in her work. We cannot expect her to be here all the time. We have to make due with just us. It is arc next you have to run it. Stay back here, and defend let them bring it to us." Tiza replied calmly placing a hand on her friend's shoulder grabbing her Malfeasance from the back of her hip, "Remember we are demons. We do not fear anything."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the other side trapped behind the same wall.**

"Alright lads. It's tied we are to win the next point. We are a team of titans. I expect a full frontal assault. I will lead the charge with the hammer, followed by the carrier, and lastly the shield watching from behind. How is your charge?"

"All good boss."

"Good reload the Heavy Machine Guns. We take them by storm. Remember we are horror, make them fear us!"

* * *

 **Back with Abbi, and Tiza.**

Shaxx's voice rang out over the speaker, "The match begins ARC CHARGE dropping in three. Win this guardians, give us a show!"

Abbi, and Tiza ran out towards the barricade that they sat behind earlier. Their backs pinned against it they look to each other, and nod turning behind it weapons drawn. Abbi on the right wielding her Scathelocke, and Tiza on the left with her Arsenic Bite bow drawn back. Their faces dropped when they saw the burning maul titan running towards them. "It was a good match Tiza."

"I agree sister," they braced for the worst when suddenly two red shots were fired into the first titan as he jumped to attack, one hitting him directly in the forehead, the other hitting him dead centre in the chest. The titans were shocked watching their leader fall so easily. They went to run knowing what was happening but weren't fast enough as two shots hit them as well in the same spots as their leader. Tiza, and Abbi watched as they faded to ash, and the ARC CHARGE was dropped they looked to each other, and laughed.

"What are you two doing standing around?" An exo voice rang out joyously from behind them. The two turned around, and looked up seeing their friend sitting with one leg perched at a ninety degree, and the other hanging down off of the archway. This was Maria, their hunter, and their leader. She was sporting a full set of Reverie Dawn gear, the Ophidia Spathe chest piece, and the Memory of Cayde cloak.

"Get down here, what took you so long?" Maria jumped down laughing at Abbi's annoyance.

"Vanguard duties lasted longer than expected. It's amazing what Zavala can do when it seems like he's trying to annoy you." Maria laughed as she hugged her friends, and teammates. "Now let's continue shall we. Abbi grab the charge, and Tiza protect her."

Maria gave the orders, and started running off to the left jumping up, and climbing into a building window. Abbi, grabbed the charge, and Tiza readied the malfeasance looking at Maria, "Where are you going Maria?"

Maria turned to Tiza, and readied her weapon The Ace of Spades spinning it on her index finger, and catching it holding it pointed straight up, "I'm going to greet our friends."

* * *

 **On the other side the titans ghosts respawns them.**

The titans respawns loading their weapons starting to walk slowly towards the opposing side. "Shes here. Destroy them show no mercy! Go!"

* * *

 **Centre of the map. The two teams converge.**

The titans charged into the centre of the map the solar, and void titans laying down a barrage of bullets. "Abbi place down your barricade please." Tiza requested reloading the malfeasance picking a few bullets out of her armour.

Abbi looked to Tiza as they both sat behind a box. Sighing she dropped the charge, and moved out of the barricade charging at the titans arc energy creating a shield around her. She slid forwards coming to a stop slamming her shoulder forwards creating a large shield of pure light. "Tiza switch!"

Tiza climbed over the box jumping into the air firing a rocket past the barricade towards the titans. As the rocket hit she landed against the barricade. As Abbi retrieved the charge, and ran to the barricade they saw the titan in the back explode in arc energy, the two turned to each other, and spoke in sync, "Thundercrash."

The arc titan jumped into the air launching at the two behind the barricade, "Get ready to run!" As Maria's voice rang out through their comms they saw their leader jump out of one of the windows casting her super throwing several explosive knives at the two titans destroying the shield before tackling the arc titan, taking the blow of the thundercrash, and nullifying the super.

Abbi, and Tiza ran through the shield charging at the last titan. Tiza jumped into the air, and channeled all void energy into her palm throwing a large ball at the solo titan. The titan dropped his gun as the Nova Bomb slammed into him. Abbi continued to charge forward entering the enemy teams area of the map. Shaxx's voice rang out, "Fireteam DEMN has entered Horror's area! Darkness Zone spawned on Team Horror!"

As the Darkness Zone spawned for Team Horror Abbi charged forwards towards their pylon seeing the first two charges for void, and solar alit with a fire with their completion. "Game over." Abbi said as she slammed the ARC CHARGE into its spot destroying the teams pylon. Watching it explode Tiza clapped, and Abbi threw her arms into the air screaming in joy.

"The game is over Fireteam DEMN wins, congratulations guardians!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone it's your friend neighborhood hitman here! So I decided to create a Destiny 2 Forsaken fanfiction. I call it Destiny Lost Light. Now quick disclaimer: I do not own Destiny all rights belong to Bungie. However for this I am making things that arent actually in game. You'll see one of those in the next chapter, but the first one you saw was a gamemode I thought of called** _ **Light Rush!**_ **Light Rush is a gamemode for the crucible that I thought of, and I'm hoping to send it to Bungie, and see if it'll get put into the game. Anyways guys that's all I wanted to say for right now there will be more in the next chapter. Until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Destiny Lost Light**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Crucible: Light Rush**

 **Earth**

 **Midtown**

* * *

 **Maria's POV**

My eyes blinked open as my ghost disappeared once again. I looked, and saw the hand of Abbi reaching down to me, "Thank you for stopping that titan Maria, saved our bacon there."

I grabbed onto Abbi's wrist, and she mine. "It was nothing. I had to protect you guys, you're my sisters." I grunted as she helped me off the ground.

"We thank you still sister," Tiza said as she walked forwards towards us, "Shall we head back to the tower now?" I nodded, and we transmit back into our individual ships.

* * *

 **Traveling to The Tower**

* * *

I flew past the two ships of my fireteam to get to the head of our formation. To my left was Abbi flying in her Infected Seeker, and on the right was Tiza flying her Aeviternal XXII. I was piloting my Estival Excursion as we flew in the atmosphere, I could've sworn I saw a weird black mass shifting, and glitching around like a swarm of insects. I turned to looked at it but when I turned it seemed to disappear. I neglected it, and turned my attention else wear.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **The Tower**

 **Courtyard**

* * *

My fireteam transmat out of the ships, and into the tower courtyard. The courtyard was riddled with decorations, and statues telling the story of the loss of Cayde-6, and the defeat over the Ahamkara Riven. There was also a large statue with a carving of a Guardian from each of the three classes. Behind it there were three banners one depicting the symbol for all three classes, and to the sides of the statue were two bright blue lit bonfires. It was the second time that the Vanguard held this event: The Moments of Triumph!

Off to the corner I saw what looked like that black mass glitching past Eververse. I squinted my eyes behind my helmet, and questioned what I saw. I was lost in a trance when Tiza placed her hand on my shoulder pulling me out of it. "Hey you still with us?"

I shook my head, and laughed, "Yeah sorry what's up?"

"Abbi was asking what you were going to do now? Do you have any other Vanguard business or do you want to come with us to go get some ramen?"

I turned back to Eververse, and didn't see anything so I decided to ignore it. "Yah I'll get some ramen but first I need to go to the statue to get the engram I earned." I walked over to the statue, and placed a token against the carved marble, and from the Hunter carving a large purple engram with a yellow center appeared above me, and fell into my hands disappearing.

"What did you get this time Maria?" Abbi asked meeting me over at Master Rahool.

"You will see," I said as I handed the engram to Rahool. He decrypted it, and the engram opened up to reveal the Moments of Triumph cloak. It was a large cloak with the left, and right sides being a bright red, a thick white line was cut through the red cape with a large circle was down on the bottom of the cape. Around the circle, and down the white stripe was a golden trim, and inside the circle made from the same golden trim was the three class sigils. I took off my cloak, and replaced it with the moments of triumph cloak. I turned back to my fireteam, "Now let's go get some… ramen.." my sentence trailed off as I looked past my fireteam seeing a man walk up to a random worker on the tower.

"Hello guardian, can I help you?" The worker inquired as he greeted the guardian kindly. Instantly the whole world changed once again, and time slowed down as without a moments hesitation the guardian pulled out his Luna's Howl hand cannon, and fired three rounds directly into the man's chest, and face at point blank range.

"No!" I screamed as I charged at the two. I tried to grab the man as he stumbled backwards, gargling on his blood as it filled his lungs, and spilled out of his wounds. Right as I got to him he fell backwards off the tower. I grabbed onto the railing, and reached off the tower hoping to catch his foot. But he was gone.

I turned to the guardian who fired the shot, and saw that Abbi, and another guardian had tackled him to the ground, and disarmed him. Three other guardians had their rifles aimed at him watching him, while all other guardians on the tower were trying to keep everyone calm. The guardian looked to me as Abbi, and the other titan holding him down picked him up, he spoke in a deep guttural voice. It sounded like the devil was speaking from him, "You robot who worships this, 'light,' from a dead being who cares not for you. You will die, you will all die!" He started shouting so everyone could hear. At this point Ikora, and Zavala came from the Vanguard meeting room with Tiza guiding them. "You, and your light will die at our hands, I am but the beginning but I will also be your end. We will see you soon!" He shoved Abbi, and the other guardian off him, and grabbed my Ace of Spades summoning his ghost. He turned, and placed his gun barrel directly against his ghosts center, and fired a shot. The ghost exploded into a thousand pieces, and light energy burst out of it. Before we could stop him he turned the gun to his head, and fired. He flopped to the ground dead, and a black mist seemed to fly out of him.

I turned to the Vanguard, "Meeting! Now!"

* * *

 **Sorry to end it there. Wanted to leave a little cliffhanger, hope you guys enjoyed what you got, and are excited to see more. Until the next installment.**

 **-EsDeath signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Destiny Lost Light**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Vanguard Meeting Room**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ikora asked angrily standing beside a large table with her hands behind her back. This was the Vanguard meeting room, a place made only for those three people in the Vanguard no other Guardian was ever allowed in unless summoned by the Vanguard. It was a small room accessed by a ramp leading back out to the tower. In the center of the room was a large table with charts, and sheets all over it on top of those was the body of a Guardian. There were three people in the room. The Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey. The Titan Vanguard Commander Zavala. And the Hunter Vanguard Maria-1.

Zavala stood with his back against the wall, and looked towards the table. The Guardian on the table was now wearing only his underwear. His armour was taken off, and placed on a secondary table that the Vanguard had wheeled in. The armour was cracked, and blackened. This Guardian was a member of a clan called the Holy Trinity Knights. They had a set shader for all their gear, white, and gold. But this armour was black, and broken. It looked as though it had been charred. But it was nothing as to what the Guardian looked like.

This Guardian was named Zindrux Thahn, an Awoken Titan whos skin was a light bright blue with a shimmer going along his flesh. Zindrux looked horrible. His head had a large gunshot wound in his forehead from the Ace of Spades. However that wasn't the only abnormal thing about him. Hie eyes which were normally a bright golden amber colour. Now, they were a deep vicious black the skin around his eyes was cracked, and had black tendrils coming off of his eyes. Down his body there was the same black tendrils coming from a wound on his shoulder that looked like a Fallen handprint had been burned onto his left shoulder. The tendrils covered his body, and protruded slightly making large bumps. It was like a poison.

Maria stood beside the table her fists placed firmly against the table. "It said it was the beginning. Whatever it is more is coming. I believe I saw this when I was coming back from Midtown, and again by Eververse. However it wasn't like the smoke that came from Zindrux. It was like a swarm of insects."

Zavala stepped forward, and looked at the Guardian, "If more is coming we must protect our own. We must protect the people of The Last City. We are guardians, we have an obligation. Maria, Ikora we have to evacuate the city."

Maria slammed her fist against the table, and looked directly at Zavala, "Is that your instinct now! Run!"

"Maria you may be a Vanguard now but remember your place. You are a guardian first our duty is to the people of the City. We cannot afford for this to happen to us all!" He came back pointing to Zindrux, "We need to protect them, we cannot fight senseless wars."

"Cayde wouldn't put up with this!" Zavala, and Ikora both stepped back looking to Maria. "Cayde would've pulled out his gun, and immediately gone into battle."

"Cayde is gone, and sadly we must move passed that. Losing Cayde is the exact reason why we must leave. We can't afford to lose anyone else. It is as I said when you left to The Reef, and dirtied your light on a vendetta. I refuse to bury anymore friends."

"Exactly. I went to the shore. You should've been the one who avenged Cayde! He was a member of your fireteam! He was your best friend! And you let him down." Maria stood up straight, and placed her hand on her Ace of Spades on her right thigh. "We need to protect our home, and the people in it. We worked too hard, and lost too many people to reclaim the tower from the Red Legion."

"Well we have to protect the people. So as I said before we need to go, and evacuate the-"

"No."

"What did you say Maria?"

"I said, 'no,' you can run, and you can hide if that's what you want. Ikora you can go with him too if that's what you wish but I am protecting our home, and we will give the guardians the decision to go with you or stay with me." Maria said as she walked down the ramp her two friends waiting for her outside.

"Ikora, I."

"Save it Zavala. Maria is right, we should've been the one to avenge Cayde. We should've gone to the Reef. Instead you insisted on us staying here. I am sorry Zavala but your judgement is not the one I will listen to anymore." Ikora sighed hanging her head looking at the Titan Vanguard before exiting the room.

Reluctantly Zavala followed.

The room was now void of living people. The lights in the room slowly dimmed, and turned off as if the energy was sucked out of them. Suddenly the body of Zindrux started to spasm, and convulse. The body turned an inky black, and his skin started to ooze this black liquid which morphed into a replica of his armour, and his eyes opened, and they were a bright glowing white. "Zindrux" sat up like he was rising out of a coffin. His head glitched, and shifted snapping to the left a resounding crack coming from him. He moved his legs, and got off the table every move he makes the same cracking sounds can be heard. He looked to the armour, and grabbed the Prodigal Cuirass that he once wore before. He grabbed it between both hands, and crumpled the tempered metal like it was paper. He then looked to the door, and turned into a mist teleporting to the bottom of the ramp.

He tried to leave but the door wouldn't open. The new Zindrux looked at it frustrated, and shifted into the mist moving around the door going out through the thin cracks on the edges of the door, and flies off into the air once he was out.

* * *

 **Maria's POV**

I walked out into the Courtyard my two friends following me, and then walking past me to stand with a massing group of guardians, and spectators. "Create a comm link with any, and all Guardians please Jewel." I said pulling up my ghost. Jewel had the Sanctified Vigilance Ghost Shell. She spun around as I summoned her, and moved her individual components signify a happy expression.

"Right away guardian, starting the connection now."

Once the comms link had been established I started to speak to all active guardians, "We have a problem. If you were on the tower no more than ten minutes ago you already know what it is. A guardian has killed an innocent man, and then killed his ghost, and finally himself," I paused sighing before taking a deep breath, "It looks like he was poisoned. By what we don't know, but it appears it is a pathogen created by the Fallen, and passed on by touch. We don't know everything but we know this. We are not safe. The City is not safe. The Tower is not safe. The Vanguard has no plan, and we are currently not unified on this situation," I heard the murmurs of the guardians on the tower after I said this, but continued anyways, "Normally when our home is threatened the Vanguard will give you orders to help protect our home. This time with us not being unified you get the choice on what to do. You can stay here with me, and fight this, and protect the traveler, and the tower. Or you can go into the city with Ikora, and defend the city, and the citizens. Or you can go with Zavala, and escort the civilians away from the City. The choice is yours. But make it soon. Zavala, and Ikora are already heading to the hanger to prepare to head to the City, if you wish to go with them proceed that way now," I said, and watched a large mass of guardians leave to the hanger. Only 15 or so guardians stayed in the Courtyard, "For all guardians hearing this that aren't on Earth you are being recalled to the Tower, defend our home, and defend the civilians. Jewel that's all break the link."

"Maria what is going on?" Abbi said as she walked up to me with Tiza following behind her.

"Nothing good. Prepare yourself something bad is coming."

"Shall we stay with you?" Tiza said loading her Malfeasance.

"It is your choice sister."

"Hell yeah we are staying with you!" Abbi exclaimed pulling up her Badlander Shotgun, and pulled back the forestock back, and pushed it forward loading a shell reading the gun smiling as she heard the resounding _**CLICK**_ _**CLACK**_.

"Well let's get everyone ready we don't know when…" I teetered off on my sentence as everything around the tower got darker as if the sun just. Left. We all turned around, and looked to the sky, and these large black ships covered the sky like a large disc.

"Maria. I don't think that's the fallen." Abbi said fearfully as she put her helmet on.

"Jewel get a message to Ana tell her to get Rasputin to do anything it can to protect the travel."

Suddenly without warning large black, and glitching tendrils shot from the discs, and landed all over the City destroying many ship leaving the tower. Tendrils also shot through the ground in the Tower making large holes in the Tower. The holes were massive, and shot all the way down to the very bottom of the tower. The tendrils were large thick black masses. One of the guardians got closer to it to get a closer look. He started screaming, and fell back holding his gun up ready to shoot at the tendril, "Faces! There are face in there! There is something in there!" I walked up to it, and as I got closer a face burst out of the tendril, and screamed at me.

It was a Hive Knight. It was black, and murky with two bright white eyes. It ripped its hands out, and grabbed hold of the tendril, and pulled out falling down the hole. I looked around, and saw this happening with all the tendrils. It was a black rain from all the tendrils falling to the ground below.

"Guardians! Protect our home!" I said as a red sheen covered the traveler, and my fireteam, and myself jumped down the hole.

* * *

 **Hey guys your friendly neighbourhood hitman here! So that was Destiny Lost Light: Chapter 2. So as you have probably guessed already for this story I am not naming each chapter, it will just be the number of the individual chapter. What do you guys think of this so far? This is called Lost Light but the incident that happens that causes Guardians to lose their light is only just beginning, and it will be going on for a few chapters. Anyways that's all I want to say, I will see you in the next chapter. Until then!**

 **EsDeath Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Destiny: Lost Light**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Bottom of the tower.**

* * *

 **Maria's POV**

I fell down towards the base of the tower giving a quick jump off the air as I landed. The area around me was pitch black as if the light had been sucked from the area. Behind me to my right Tiza slowly glided down touching the ground looking around. "I can't see a thing."

As she spoke Abbi landed behind us crashing into the ground on one knee as arc energy pulsed out around her. This was a mistake. The energy lit up the room as it moved outwards before dissipating at the feet of a group of black enemies. They turned towards us, and we saw nothing. It was unlike the knight we saw previously. There were no eyes. I slowly reached to my back pulling my Negative Space sword off of it readying myself. Suddenly a Gladiator launched towards us striking my blade with it's own. Except now instead of hands it seemed that it's cleavers had become its hands.

The Gladiator roared at me with a shrill near deafening scream. Faintly we could hear the thuds of a giant enemy walking towards us. Out of the darkness came the two glowing eyes of what looked like a Colossus. Only far more dangerous, and disfigured. In its hands was no longer a Cabal Slug Launcher but instead the Heavy Slug Launcher that was common place with the Skyburners. In his shoulders instead of having the cluster rockets seen in the Colossi it instead had two Cabal Slug Launchers grafted onto it. Beside it was a horde of War Beast with the same dark substance the creatures seemed to be made of. I turned to Abbi, and Tiza who had their weapons drawn, "Take care of the Colossus first it seems most deadly!" I grunted as the strength of the Gladiator pushed me back my feet skid across the ground trying desperately to keep me from being pushed back.

I dug my feet into the ground stopping myself for a brief second. It was just long enough for me to channel my light into my sword, and fill it with void energy, and I pushed the sword forward causing the Gladiator to jump back slightly. I grabbed my sword in my left hand, and ran towards it jumping up slightly. I started to do a cartwheel to right. The sword in my left hand sliced up the Gladiators chest, and forward with my feet kicking it just under the chin. When I was upside down I thrust my sword down stabbing it into the ground. As I did this I grabbed the Ace of Spades, and cocked the hammer. I elegantly landed crouching with my left foot on the hilt of the sword. I smiled, and looked up with my Ace readied watching as the Gladiator was still reeling from the kicks. I scoffed lightly as I pulled the trigger, and fired a bullet threw its head.

The Gladiator fell to the ground, and I jumped down, and kicked my sword catching it in my right hand with the blade facing backwards. I looked, and watched Abbi get thrown to the side by the Colossus hitting the wall, and having the War Beasts run towards her. Tiza wasn't having much better luck. She was hunkered down behind a small wall slowly being destroyed by all the of the Colossus' weapons. I filled the sword with void energy once again, and while it was distracted by Tiza I threw my sword like a javelin through its chest. The sword made a clean cut through stabbing into the wall behind it creating large cracks in the wall. The Colossus fell to its knees dropping the Heavy Slug Rifle, "Tiza now!" Tiza stood, and turned towards the Colossus drawing her bow back, and firing an arrow between its eyes. It fell forward landing face first on the ground. And it started to fade into a mist. Quickly I turned to look at where the Gladiator, and it too had already turned into mist.

Abbi, and Tiza walked over to me, and looked at all the creatures turning to mist, "What are these things? What do we even call them clearly they aren't Cabal, and where is that Knight that fell?" Abbi asked looking around.

Our ghosts came out, and started to illuminate the area like flashlights. And towards the base of the pillar was a large black mass, "Looks like it died on impact with the ground." I turned to my ghost as she was floating around the area. She found a door with the same black mist emanating off of it. The door was bent like it was forced open like a normal door instead of having it slide open like it normally would, "From what I see there are three things for us to scan. The door," I sighed pointing towards the door, "the pillar, and finally the spot where the knight appears to have died. Tiza, have Rusty scan the door." She nodded, and looked to her right nodding at her ghost. Rusty a ghost with the Orchid ghost shell flew towards the door, and started scanning it. "Abbi, get Axis to scan the spot" Abbi nodded, and walked over to the pillar with her ghost, and told him to start scanning. Finally I turned to Jewel, "Scan the pillar please. Thank you."

The three ghosts scanned their individual things, and Axis, and Rusty conversed with Abbi, and Tiza. Jewel floated towards me, "Finished the scan," She shook left to right, "Doesn't look good."

"Abbi, Tiza. Fall in tell me your scans." The two turned towards me, and walked over to me. "Jewel your scan please."

"The pillar is organic. It is alive or at least it's _filled_ with life. The enemies we just fought seem to be coming from the pillars, but they don't seem to be normal. Look around they have all disappeared. Whatever this is. It's dangerous. I felt a pull when I scanned it, why I don't know, and what the pull was doing I also don't know."

"Is that all Jewel?" She turned to me, and nodded, "Axis what was the result of the spot.

Axis turned to me, and he spoke with a deeper voice, one that showed strength, "The spot seems to be made not on velocity impact, but rather from explosive impact. It was shot there. Not made from the Knight colliding with the ground. Where the Knight is now I have no idea, but what I do know is that spot was put there intentionally."

"Sounds interesting, alright well Rusty what about your scan?"

Rusty turned to the door, then back to me, and spoke in a softer voice to show an elegance, "The door was forced open, not with brute strength like I assumed prior but rather through explosive force. However it was not the Cabal that blew it up. It was blown up using the substance making these enemies, not from the weapons the Colossus had been using."

"So basically there is more terrifying things out there?" I heard Abbi say softly.

"Correct Guardian."

"Alright well let's continue onward, and see what's ahead." I motioned for them to follow me as I walked through the destroyed doors. We walked into the hallway behind the door, and it was pitch black, all lights were destroyed some were hanging from the ceiling, and sparking while some were laying on the ground destroyed. We readied our weapons, and continued through the hallway. "What came through here?"

My ghost went around, and started scanning everything, "I can't get any biological reading to figure out weaknesses or anything about them. We don't even know what these are."

"Would you be able to if we kept one alive?" I asked as we entered another room. This room was a large data farm. All the server nodes were slashed, and destroyed large gashes cut through them. The gashes had sparks flying out illuminating the area. Stood in the centre of the room was a large group of twitching Thrall. Suddenly their heads shot up, and released a deafening cry. The three if us grabbed our heads. I watched as Abbi fell to one knee, and Tiza fell onto both of her knees holding her head to the ground. Slowly through blurred vision I fired a shot, and hit one in the head watching it explode in the Thrall's head killing four of them. The group was still large Jewel scanned 11 more. This was going to be difficult.

The screaming stopped, and the turned to us their claws glowing bright blue. On the claws were dark black spikes. Abbi slowly rose while Tiza was still on the ground. I looked to Abbi, and smiled behind my helmet knowing she was smiling too, "Let's do this sister! Keep on alive, and hold onto it for dear life. Once you do that Jewel will scan it. Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

The two charged are the Thrall. Maria threw three knives in a fan killing two of them while Abbi jumped into the air, and launched at the ground her knee colliding with one of the Thrall killing it. As she continued to fall she grabbed the heads of two more, and shoved them into the ground crushing their heads. She rose, and jumped back in time to barely avoid being scratched by two more. The group of Thrall remaining split up, two attacking Abbi, and three attacking Maria. Maria pulled out her Sniper Rifle the Single Clap, and quickly aimed down sights firing two shots killing the Thrall to her left, and to her right. She threw down the rifle, and waited for the last one to lunge at her. The Thrall lunged, and Maria stabbed the Thrall in the mouth, and throwing it backwards. It hit the ground, and started to fade away. She walked over, and picked up the knife. Abbi was being cornered by two thrall she pulled out her Badlander shotgun, and quickly fired a slug through the chest of both the Thrall. The two girls looked around curious as to where the last Thrall went. They saw it charging towards Tiza. Abbi charged towards the Thrall, and as it lunged she grabbed it. Wrapping her arms around it she pulled it close to her chest both arms put under the Thralls arms holding its head.

"JEWEL NOW!" Maria called out as she ran across the room towards the two.

Jewel started to scan the Thrall, and it sensed her light. The Thralls head snapped to her, and it tied attacking her. But it couldn't hit her. It started to extend the spikes on its claws moving them towards Abbi, "Done! Guardian release it now!"

Abbi quickly snapped the neck of the Thrall just as the spikes pierced her armour. "The claws went into my armour." She pulled her arms in front of her looking at the plates seeing small holes in them.

"Did they touch your flesh Guardian?!" Jewel asked panicked as she flew into Abbi's face.

"N-no just the armour. I got thick armour!" She proudly pounded her fist against her chest plate.

"Good." Jewel floated towards the ground slightly as if she was sighing.

"Why did you panic when you thought it hit her flesh?"

"Because of the scan."

"Let's check on Tiza, and then we will go over the scan.

On Abbi's armour the holes started to turn black, and spread through the armour unnoticed by the Fireteam due to the lack of lights.

* * *

 **Maria's POV**

I walked up to Tiza, and crouched down placing my hand on her shoulder, and she flinched away shaking her head reciting something under her breath. Her ghost was sitting above her watching. I lowered my voice to a whisper, and spoke to Tiza softly, "Breath it's okay your sisters are here just breath. Recite your mantra, remember."

"I'm okay. Im a Guardian. I'm strong. I'm okay. I'm a Guardian. I'm strong. I'm okay. I'm a Guardian. I'm strong." Tiza kept repeating this over, and over breathing deeply as she did.

I took off my helmet, and placed it on tbe ground, and slowly placed my hands neat her helmet, "May I." she shook her head, and i smiled shyly, "Okay take your time it's okay. Take off your helmet though it will help."

Slowly she nodded, still reciting her mantra, and she took off her helmet. She looked up at me, and I smiled. She slowly smiled. "Thank you Maria."

We sat there for a while around an hour. Tiza started to feel better, and stood up. "You feeling okay?" Abbi asked walking back into the room after doing some recon.

"Yes thank you. Both of you. You too Rusty." Rusty nodded nudging her happily.

"Alright well now that we are all feeling better, Jewel what did you figure out?"

"This is the darkness. The literal embodiment of it. The Taken were enemies corrupted by the darkness thanks to Oryx, but these.. things, are created by the darkness, they aren't corrupted. They are copies of the enemies we have fought created from memories of the darkness. But that's why they are so corrupted the darkness is trying to separate them from what Oryx has shown it, and what our memories have shown it."

"Wait so its reading our minds?"

"More like reading our light. Some of these things appear to not have eyes. It's taken some things out willingly to increase the damage they can do. It's like humans losing their vestigial features. But without eyes they need to see. So they can sense our light."

"Like what a sort of echolocation?"

"Sort of. But these things are dangerous they can infect you, and turn you into a.. a.."

Tiza spoke softly joining the conversation, "A shadow. These things are a shadow, a shade cast upon our city," she pulled out the Malfeasance, and loaded another wheel in pulling back the hammer, "Let's send them running home!"

"Hell yeah Tiza let's do this!" Abbi said loading her shotgun running to the stairs. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **There you have it everyone the next chapter of Lost Light. Sorry for the wait I was hoping to get it out with** _ **The Defection Part II**_ **for** _ **Fighting for the Frontier**_ **but life got in the way so yeah sorry. Anyways back to this what do you guys think of the Shadow Beings. Creatures made by the darkness. And what do you think happened to Tiza? Do you think this is something that will appear often? Do you think it will kill her? Anyways guys that's all from me for now. Until next time.**

 **-EsDeath signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Maria's POV**

We trekked through a hallway the walls were close, and narrow. Tiza was leading the group with me following behind her, and Abbi behind me. We had gone radio silent for the time being so that we could listen for incoming enemies. The hallway was silent aside from the taps of our boots against the metal surface of the ground. But something suddenly broke through the silence. There was a creaking from behind. I stopped, and turned, and in the darkness I saw Abbi hunched over leaning against the wall, "Hey Abbi you okay?" She raised her hand, and put her thumb up, "Okay. Sit there for a bit, and figure out what's going on with your armour. We will meet you further on ahead, there is am armory up ahead we should secure. Explosives, and all."

"Maria! Come here, found some workers. You're gonna want to get Jewel to see this!"

"Coming! Abbi catch up soon." I turned back, and jogged to catch up to Tiza. Where Tiza was stood were the bodies of a few workers with Fallen hand prints on their chests. Just like Zindrux. Their skin was thin, and tight against their bones. I bent down, and looked at them. Jewel flew down, and started to scan the bodies. "What happened to them?"

"They appear to have had their essence sucked out of their bodies. And look here at the veins of the Darkness moving through them. They are almost identical to the ones on Zindrux's body."

"What do you mean, 'almost identical?'" Tiza asked looking down the at the body.

Jewel floated closer to the body illuminating the veins even more, "Look closely at them. Generally when a poison goes through a system it expands the blood vessels in the system, and turns the blood black. These, and the veins on Zindrux's body are nothing like that. If you look closely these were put into the body unnaturally. Something forced these tendrils into them. But on Zindrux they were a deep black showing that whatever it was doing was corrupting him. These ones are a pinky red."

"So it means?"

Jewel sighed, and turned to Tiza, "It means that this wasn't a corruption. The Shadow that attacked these people did something else to them. Stole their essence from them."

We were uneasy. One of these beings had killed an innocent man, and stole his soul, stole what made him human. I reached down, and placed my Ace of Spades on my thigh, "Tiza help me out here, we are going to lay them down on the ground. When we stop this we will come back to properly lay them to rest." Together Tiza, and I laid the corpses on the ground, and closed their eyes laying their jackets over top of their bodies to cover them. I stood, and looked over them, "May the Traveler's light guide your path out of the darkness, and into the next life."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

We stood, and continued down the hall. Suddenly we heard pounding footsteps running towards us. We stopped, and turned. Tiza drew her bow, and I knelt aiming through the scope of my sniper. Quickly Abbi was seen charging towards up the arc energy rippling off her. I gasped, and my eyes went wide as I saw her armour which was normally a pale brown had turned black. I fired a shot hitting her in the shoulder making her stumble. She fell forwards onto her right shoulder, and rolled onto one knee lunging getting closer to us. I threw my gun down, and ran towards her. We ran towards each other, and she grabbed her Badlander pulling the trigger. I quickly stopped on my feet, and jumped doing a flip backwards jumping over the incoming buckshot. I watched as she got closer to me, and I quickly turned throwing my leg forwards, and around as I pivoted on my right foot kicking the barrel of the shotgun pointing it towards the wall as she pulled the trigger again. The buckshot spread, and made many small impacts in the wall creating a honeycomb of holes. I stood, and turned grabbing the shotgun barrel in my right hand, and her forearm in my left.

"Damn it sister I will not fight you! Lay down your arms!"

There was this deep hum from her comms system as her insurmountable skullfort led display was glitching, and sparking. The light blue colours fading, and coming back. She brought her knee up jamming it into my stomach. I groaned, and hunched over still holding onto her weapon. She twisted her body to the left, and using her strength picked me up using her gun, and threw me into the wall. The wall crumbled, and broke around me, and I went motionless as the pieces landed on top of me. I watched Abbi's feet as she walked towards Tiza. I struggled to move the rubble as I heard Tiza panic.

"Abbi please I wish not to hurt you."

I managed to move the rubble off of my upper body, and slowly moved out. I turned, and pulled out one of my knives, and threw it at Abbi. I was aiming for her leg to wound her, and bring her to the ground but I ended up having it cut clean through one of the pieces holding her arm guards on her body. Slowly the forearm guard lifted lightly, and I saw her arm. The pale white skin was untouched by the darkness. The armour was controlling her.

"Tiza! Aim your shot, and take off the rest of her the armour on her left forearm!"

Abbi heard this, and turned to me walking over, and aiming her shotgun to my head. Suddenly an arrow flew past into the ground close to my head. The armour Abbi wore fell of her arm, and landed on the ground. I laid there looking at the barrel of the shotgun. As it fired Abbi moved her left arm, and grabbed the shotgun out of her hand, and threw it against the wall. She reached over, and unbuckled the arm guards, and pulled them off her body. She then reached up, and pulled off her helmet dropping it to the ground.

"There! I laid down my arms."

I raised my hand, and had Abbi pull me out from the rubble, and I laid on my back, and then I chuckled looking at her as she sat against the wall in her underarmour, "Abbi, I hate you but I love you." I laughed smacking my hand against her knee lightly. Tiza walked over to us, and pulled off her helmet, and my own. We all smiled at each other, and laughed as we sat against the walls catching our breath.

"That was eventful."

"Indeed it was sister. Indeed it was."

Abbi looked down at herself, "So I have no armour now, what am I gonna do?"

"Well I'm certain we will find some titan armour for you. Let's keep moving." I stood weakly, and leaned down grabbing my helmet carrying it at my side. I walked slowly down the hallway with my fireteam behind me. The ordeal with Abbi wasn't fun, and took a lot out of us. We entered into the large room that was used for weaponry, armour, and explosives. We looked around making sure that all ammo, weapons, explosives, and armour were there. Thankfully they were. Abbi walked up to us wearing a new set of gear.

"So it appears that Tess left some leftover stock here." She said as she fit the glove of her arm guards to her hands. She walked up to us wearing a full set of the Eververse armour set called Dragonfly Regalia gear, and on her arms were the ACD/0 Feedback Fence.

"Looking sharp," I said as I walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, "How does it feel to not be a slave to the armour?"

"So good, sorry for attacking you guys."

"Sister you were not in control. We forgive you."

We hugged Abbi quickly when the silence was broken by a slow metallic clapping. "Sssso good to ssssee you beat our control over your dimwitted friend here." A voice spoke in a long drawn out whisper. Hissing as it spoke an S. This was a Fallen.

"Jewel lights out." With my command all the ghosts disappeared, and we were left in darkness. The dark wasn't there long as two long blue blades lit up in arc energy illuminating an inky black Shadow Captain. This thing was intense. It was large, and had its normal four arms with two of the arms encased in an arc blade. But attached to it's back moving over its shoulders were two bright white hands.

"The darknessss can't ssssave you. Ssssome of ussss may be blind be we can ssssense your light." It charged towards us picking me up, and running to the wall piercing the arc blades through my shoulders. Pain coursed through my body as the two arms on its back slowly moved towards my chest, and head. I reached up, and grabbed them. This caused the Captain to us more force trying to get the hands to me. I struggled to hold back the arms desperate to not let them touch me, "Your ghossst. It issss what will kill you."

Abbi, and Tiza were stunned not knowing what to do. This Captain had unnatural speed. Attacking me, and pinning me to the wall in seconds. I called out a strategy hoping it would work, "Abbi! You're gauntlets, I have an idea using them! Punch the Captain constantly! Don't let it hit you! Tiza use your bow try to cut off the blades!"

"You think they will be able to sssstop me?" The Captain hissed into a cackling laughter, as an arrow was embedded in the arm of the Captain. It continued to laugh as Abbi started to punch the Captain in its lower back. As she did this her arms started to glow a bright red, and spark in dark red electricity.

"Abbi do not let it hit you until the blades have been severed, and I have been released. Understand?"

Blow after blow was thrown towards the Captains side, and back. Her arms kept getting brighter, and brighter. Eventually her fists turned into a ball of flame as the electricity crackled down her arms.

"You got it Maria. Tiza how is it coming along?"

Arrows launched one after the other into the same spot splitting the arrow down the middle. Eventually one of the arc blades had become severed from where the hilt of the blade would be, and the hand would be. The arm went slack against his body, and a loud howl of pain was released. "One down. One to go." She ran towards the Captain, and slid between us grabbing my sword off the ground after it had been dropped because of the Captain slamming me into the wall. As she slid across the ground she placed her hand on the ground using it to slide onto her knees. She then spun on her knees, and jumped up pulling the sword over her head, "And now it's done!" She screamed as she slammed the sword down slicing through the middle of the blade cutting it in half causing a massive arc explosion.

Tiza was knocked backwards into a rack of weapons, Abbi slid across the ground, and I was pushed further into the wall. The Captain howled into the air, and stepped backwards, "That doessss it!" It reared around, and threw its fist towards Abbi.

"Abbi brace!"

Abbi braced pulling her arms up into an X across her chest. The Captains fist collided with her arms, and a massive explosion of red lightning emitting from her body. The Captain flew backwards slamming into a rack of explosives causing another massive explosion. The Captain laid on the ground breathing heavily struggling to get up. "You think thissss issss it? We are far stronger than your inssssignificant light!" It spat angrily as we all walked up to it. Tiza aimed her Malfeasance at it, Abbi aimed her Badlander, and I held my blade towards it. "Your traveler will fall today! Our armies will advance, and many new enemiessss will arisssse. Good luck defending your heretical god!"

"Tiza you can have the honours."

"With pleasure." Tiza walked forward, and unloaded a full wheel of bullets into the head of the Captain.

"There it's done. Let's continue going up to the top of the tower. We need to get to the Traveler. Jewel inform all guardians on the tower of the Shadow Beings intent." Jewel nodded to me, and disappeared. We walked through the room, and eventually made it to another hallway. At the end of it was a sealed door. Rusty appeared in front of us.

"According to scans of the tower this next room connects to another short hallway. There are three rooms here all of them medbays. At the end is an elevator to get us closer to the top. At the top of the elevator we would be around five stories below the courtyard of the tower. But in the next room is a mass of thralls. Way too many for us to fight hand to hand in the close quarters."

I turned, and looked to Abbi, "Hey you still have your Sleeper." She nodded, and pulled the sleeper out. Me, and Tiza slowly pulled the door open enough for Abbi to put the barrel of the Sleeper through, "Let loose full mag." She fired three shots into the room one aimed straight ahead, one aimed to the ground, and one aimed to the roof. There was a mass of screams, and Rusty looked to us confirming only one more enemy in the room. We opened the door, and walked in guns aimed. There was a tapping of boots on the ground. Abbi in front of us with the shotgun started shaking. "Abbi what is it?"

"The Darkness. It isn't just making copies of the enemies to the light. This enemy is one Guardians have seen long ago. One we have seen on Mercury. This man fought in Twilight Gap. Went on a crusade against Fallen houses. Headbutt a Kell to death crushing its skull." An inky man walked out of the darkness lights turning on enough to see the man as the black mass faded into a pale grey armour with a large frill on the top of the helmet, and a shotgun placed on his back, "This man is my idol. My hero. The reason I am the titan I am today," The man grabbed a silver, and gold shotgun with the roman numeral XIV on it near the butt of the gun. "The man the Darkness has created is the titan, Saint-14"


	6. Chapter 5

**?'s POV**

Fireteam DEMN stood at one end of the lighted room, and Saint-14 stood in the middle staring them down. The copy loaded a few shells into the Perfect Paradox a weapon that Abbi had retrieved from his body on Mercury. She spent weeks on Mercury without her friends rebuilding it in the forge in the lighthouse so she could place the reforged shotgun on his body, and give him the send off that Fireteam DEMN had made in case any of them died. For good.

"Abbi, Tiza take care of Saint. Knowing his track record the two of you will need to work together to beat him."

"And where are you going?" Abbi asked pulling her Scathelock off her back.

"Clear the next room, don't want any more surprises."

Maria charged forward, and Saint aimed the shotgun tracking her. She jumped forward, and started to slide between his legs. He continued to aim at her, and was about to pull the trigger when a shiny bright white bullet bore into his shoulder. He looked at it, and watched as another bullet collided with the white bullet, and caused it to explode throwing his shoulder up. Maria slid under, and ran through the door.

Tiza, and Abbi reloaded the single rounds used back into their weapons, and readied them, "Ready for this sister?"

"You mean am I ready to fight, and kill a copy of my idol?"

"Yes."

"No. No I'm not."

 **Maria's POV**

I stepped through the doors, and sent my ghost to hack the controls sealing the door behind us, "Jewel be quick I don't trust this." I said uneasily looking around holding my Ace readied.

"Done." Jewel said floating over to me.

"Good now let's search for…" I trailed off looking over to my right. Quickly I grabbed Jewel, and jumped back activating my Golden Gun, and firing a shot slightly to my right. As I pulled Jewel back a black bullet with thin white lines trailing it flew past, and a red explosion happened as my Golden Gun bullet collided with someone. I turned to the left, and fired another shot killing something else in the pitch black void that filled the room, "Jewel! Disappear now! They are after you!" My guard was let down for just a second but it was long enough for me to not notice another shot. As Jewel vanished I leaned forward slightly to breath deeply. That is when one of those shots connected with me.

 **Abbi's POV**

I flew across the room slamming into the wall. I looked up dazed my Scathelock on the ground beside me, and Saint-14 walking towards me slowly filling me with dread, and terror. Tiza fired an arrow through his leg, and it caused him to stop, and look at her. 'Perfect,' I thought to myself as I got up, and charged him. I pulled up my fists, and threw a right jab towards his head. He snapped back towards me, and quickly caught my fist dropping the Perfect Paradox. He gripped my fist, and twisted my arm to the side, and drove his knee into my own knocking me down. He brought my arm to my side pinning it, and raised his right arm. He brought his fist down, and pulled my arm backwards. I fell backwards on the ground with a resounding thud, and a loud scream of pain as he ripped my shoulder out of its socket.

He picked me up by the neck, and held me in the air in his right hand. I raised my arm, and repeatedly slammed my elbow onto his arm hoping he would drop me. I looked through blurry eyes as he raised his left hand up, and out of his palm a large black spike emerged slowly. Fear shot through my body, and my arm fell limply to my side as though it too was pulled from the socket. "Tiza this is it." I said as I shook my hand drawing her attention to it. She was trying to get a shot off to hit him, and help but with the way I was being flung around it was seeming to be impossible. She looked down to my hand, and I made a motion that looked like an explosion then clenched my fist. Hopefully she knew what I wanted her to do. The following actions were in slow motion for me. Saint started to move the spike towards me while Tiza started to glow purple. I reached to my hip, and materialized a metal sphere, "Sorry Saint. I already had a bout with the darkness. I will not be doing it again." I said, and clicked a button on the top of the sphere causing it to glow a bright blue sparking with electricity. I threw it up, and watched as Saint-14 watched it move up into the sky. Tiza was glowing a bright purple now, and the spike was close to my face, 'Please work. Please work. Please work!' I pleaded in my head closing my eyes.

 _ **CLANG!**_

I opened my eyes just as the grenade had started to explode. My plan so far worked perfectly the grenade had landed between me, and the spike. The spike impaled the grenade, and set it off. I slammed my elbow down on Saint's arm once again, and in the confusion he released me. The grenade exploded, and as the explosion started Tiza jumped slightly, and threw her right fist forward her hand glowing a bright neon purple as a large javelin of void energy flew towards Saint, and I. The grenade blew, and launched me backwards. Saint stood his ground moving back an inch maybe two. But soon the Nova Bomb hit him, and caused him to become trapped in a vortex. I landed, and tumbled skidding to a halt before activating my Thundercrash, and launching myself at Saint. I flew towards him grabbing my dislocated arm, and holding it tight against my body. I slammed down on him with my side hitting first. I screamed in pain as the crash put my shoulder back into place.

I laid against the ground breathing heavily as the body of Saint-14 turned black, and faded into ash. Tiza walked over, and offered me her hand, "Impressive strategy. Surprised you didn't die your final death."

I grabbed her hand, and she pulled me up, "Haha I am never gonna die. Not when my sisters need their shield." With that we hugged quickly, and laughed walking to the door.

 **Maria's POV**

"Guardian!" Jewel said materializing in front of me. I heard her but couldn't see her.

I winced in pain as I grabbed Jewel, and forced her to dematerialize. I looked around, and saw nothing put darkness. But I heard sparking. I reached up, and touched my hand to my helmet. Only I didn't touch my helmet. I touched the slashed sparking cut that was my face, more specifically my eyes. "Maria! Let me help you! You have experienced significant damage to your face! Your eyes have been shot out!" I heard Jewel yell at me. I shook my head.

"Jewel do you trust me?"

"Wai- w-what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now please. Stay there, and let me do this."

"You can't see! You can't fight!"

"Jewel!" I snapped at her. I assumed it got her attention because I didn't hear a retort for a minute, "Jewel. Think of everything we have done. We went into the heart of the Black Garden, and slayed a god." As I said this I heard shuffling to my left, and pulled out a knife. I waited counting down from five then ducked, and stabbed upwards. I heard a shriek, and felt an ooze fall down my arm. I pulled my hand back, and heard a resounding thump. Suddenly everything went eerily silent. "We went into the Vault of Glass, and put a stop to Atheon. We went into the dark, and slayed Crota with his sword!" I started to get more excited, and pulled out a second knife hearing shuffling as something ran at me from my left again this time slightly more to the front. I quickly flicked my wrist, and threw the knife in my right hand at the attacker hearing a sickening squelch as the knife stabbed into him, and another thud as he fell to the ground by my feet. I did a backwards flip throwing the one in my left straight down hearing yet another squelch. "We bartered peace with the Awoken, and put an end to the House of Wolves!" I ran forwards, and jumped onto my knees sliding forwards grabbing another attacker throwing him over my shoulder onto the ground twisting his neck feeling several crunches. I grabbed my two knives, and stabbed to the sides feeling resistance. I scoffed, and spun around cutting through the bodies, "When he came for vengeance we slayed The Taken King! We reignited the Iron Lords, and put an end to Aksis, and the Siva! We killed Ghaul, and stopped the Red War, and brought light back to the Guardians! Found Osiris, ventured into the Infinite Forest not only to kill Panoptes but to find the body of Saint-14!" I spun around, and threw my knives killing a few more enemies, "Went to Mars, and killed a Hive Worm God to protect Rasputin! We traveled to the Reef to avenge the unjust murder of Cayde-6!" I said as I stabbed a knife into one of the enemies lifting it up off the ground. I shook slightly as I cried silently. "We also freed the Awoken city of the curse of Riven! We have done so much, and today we will not fall! We will not stop! We will protect our home!" I said as I spun in place igniting my super throwing flaming daggers into the ground creating a cyclone of knives. I spun into the air extending the radius of the cyclone filling the room with knives.

I stopped spinning my super ending, and landed on the ground on one knee, "Jewel?"

"No hostiles in the room."

I fell backwards landing on my butt holding out my hand. Jewel materialized, and quickly went to work healing me. Slowly I opened my eyes, and saw her looking at me, "Thank you. For healing me, but thank you for being my ghost."

She moved back as if in shock then made a movement of her plates to look happy, "Thanks, for being my guardian." With that she came, and nuzzled against my head quickly.

I took off my helmet, and looked at the large gash where the visor was. It was turning black, "Jewel scan for-"

"Already did it, you're clean. No corruption happening currently."

"Good." I said as I threw the helmet onto the ground, and pulled my cloak hood up. I walked to the door opposite of the room, and opened it. As I opened the door there was a large explosion from behind me, "Jewel deadlock that door. Don't let them come through yet."

"Wait what are. Are you sure?"

"Do it." I said walking through the door.

I walked through the door to see a man standing in front of me. He was a Hunter. His armour was plain, and notable. He was famous, the gun on his hip even more so. It was known to all guardians, The Last Word. "Shin. They got to you too." The corrupted guardian stared forward. I rested my hand on the grip on my Ace, "I'm sorry Shin. I will avenge you." Quickly we drew our canons, and ran towards each other. When we neared each other Shin jumped forward, and flipped while I slid underneath. I tracked him, and fired three shots into his torso. He hit the ground, and rolled spinning around to aim at me as he landed on one knee, and fired three shots as well. Two of his shots hit me in the back, and shoulder while one shot the gun out of my hand. I stood, and unclipped my cloak shrugging it off my shoulders. I looked at him over my shoulder, and quickly grabbed a knife, and threw it at him stabbing into his hand. He jumped, and dropped his gun. We looked at each other both without weapons. I smirked, and laughed, "How I always wanted to duel with you old friend. I just never expected it to be this way."

He shuddered, and shook then in the blink of an eye grabbed a shiny black knife, and threw it between my legs stabbing it into the ground. Pain surged through me, and black static coursed across my body. I screamed as the pain filled my body, "Guardian the knife! Its corrupting you through your shadow!"

"How do we fix it!?" I said as I fell to my knees.

"I'm going to overcharge your light! It'll be like when we first got our light back from the shard, though there is a good chance you will not be able to use your light shortly after."

"What are the odds?"

"98.5 percent chance the activation of your super whether it is golden gun, or knives will fail."

"But there is a 1.5 percent chance it will activate. Do it!" I felt my body surge, and pulse as the light in my body reached a boiling point, and exploded outwards in a small radius. The knife which was made of pure darkness was destroyed. Shin started to charge me with another knife drawn. I reached my hand outward, and nothing happened. I closed my eyes, and screamed in my head, 'Come on!' I threw my hand outwards, and I felt a fire blaze throughout my body. I pointed my Golden Gun upwards as Shin jumped at me, and I quickly fired three quick shots into him. I watched his body float in the air for a minute before turning to ash.

I got a moment to breath easy as the Golden Gun faded away, I looked around for my Ace of Spades, and found it a short distance to my right. I walked over to it, and bent down on one knee to reach for it when another hand in a black leather glove with two metal bearings along the index, and middle fingers grabbed it before I could picking it off the ground. "Taking care of the Ace for me Partner?"

I looked up in terror, and pain as I saw a black murky liquid fade into the teal, and silver face with a large teal horn. The face of the one man who I ever truly loved. "Cayde?"


	7. Chapter 6

**?'s POV**

The tower was under siege, painted black by the darkness slowly taking over it from the bottom to the top. Maria, and the rest of Fireteam DEMN fought hard below the courtyard near the bottom of the tower. Unbeknownst to them the darkness was forming something near the tower. Four pillars were being made from the darkness behind the wall, and behind the tower.

 **Maria's POV**

I stood my knees shaking, and my face contorted to one of pain, and sorrow. In front of me stood the only man whom I loved, the man who always made me laugh. I spoke with a shaky voice one filled with fear, "Cayde.?"

"Hey partner." The black shiny ink had gone away, and it was him. He was back. Part of me knew it wasn't him but he was here. The same armour, the same kind eyes, the same everything.

I quickly walked towards him, and hugged him tightly. I heard the faint voice of my ghost saying something to me. But I didn't care what she had to say. The one I loved was back, and I just wanted to hold him.

"Cayde it's been so different since you died, there's so much I need to tell you I don't even know where to begin."

"Since you let me die."

My eyes widened, and my heart stopped, "W-what did you say?"

"You said since I died, but that's wrong. You let me die. You could've stopped Uldren but you let him do this to me!"

With that he pushed me back, and fired a shot directly into my chest knocking me to the floor. I flashed back to the Prison.

* * *

"How's... How's my hair?" Cayde joked as he coughed, and gasped. I looked him up, and down. He chuckled, and coughed again, "Speechless. Typical."

Quickly thinking I moved my left hand from his waist towards his chest materializing Jewel. She floated over to his chest, and looked down at the gunshot wound. She looked around all around his chest, and her shell morphed to mimic a saddened expression, "There's nothing I can —" she looked up to me, "I'm…" she looked down avoiding my gaze, "sorry."

"Listen kid," I looked down to see Cayde staring up at me, "This… this ain't on you. This… is what I get… for playing nice." He started to chuckle at his bad joke, and started coughing again. I smiled to try, and mask the pain. His breathing slowed, and became labored, "You tell Zavala, and Ikora… the vanguard… was the best bet… I ever… lost." With that final word the lights in his eyes shut off, and his head turned to the right. He was gone. I raised my hands to grab his shoulders but stopped myself. I heard panting, and boots tapping on the ground to my left. I turned, and saw Petra.

She saw Cayde, and me kneeling beside him. My pained expression gave her all she needed to know, "No…" was all she could say.

I picked up Cayde, and carried his body as we exited the prison. I looked towards the horizon seeing my ship, and his ship the Queen of Hearts sitting there waiting for us. On Cayde's chest I had the remnants of Sundance, his ghost. I looked to the ship, and my face grew stern, angry. I vowed to put Uldren in the ground then, and there.

* * *

Cayde came to me, and knelt beside me leaning over me. My breath was labored as I reached up to him weakly. He smirked, and moved my arm away, "Tsk, tsk kid. I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that," his voice was deeper, distorted. Echoed.

My eyes snapped wide, and I reached down grabbing my knife bringing stabbing it into his right forearm. He cried out, and dropped the gun. I twisted the blade, and pulled him close to me looking him in the eye, my eyes were filled with hate, "Don't you dare! Take that form!" With that I grabbed the gun, and fired the remaining wheel into his chest before throwing him onto the ground laying beside me. Both of our breaths labored. I slowly, and weakly reloaded the gun, and placed it against his head.

"Kid… Please don't it's… it's me. Cayde. The one you love. I've always loved you too, from the moment you showed who you were, a protector... We saw you stand atop of the body of Crota… the flames from the fight billowing around you… You saved everyone…"

"Nice try. But Cayde never knew how I felt." I fired a shot into his head, and his body stayed there. I croaked, and let the pain take over me as I sobbed. At that point Abbi, and Tiza burst through the door behind me, and saw me on the floor beside the lifeless body of Cayde as it finally started vanishing.

"Maria.." Abbi said walking towards me slowly as Jewel healed the wound in my chest.

"Sister.." Tiza said as she knelt to pick me up slightly.

I threw my head into the nape of Tiza's neck, and sobbed the pain unbearable. I hugged my sister, and cried, "It's my fault…"

"What is your fault hun," Tiza asked stroking her hand along my back speaking in a calm voice.

"It's my fault he is gone, I'm the reason Cayde is dead. I should've followed him down, and killed Uldren. Maybe if I was faster in getting down there Cayde would still be here today."

Tiza ran her hand along my back, and tried hard to comfort me, "Maria. It is not your fault that Cayde passed. Uldren lured him there, he set the perfect trap." Abbi said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I sobbed hard holding my sisters close to my body. The Ace of Spades sat on the ground beside me, unable to be picked up.

Slowly after a minute or two I sat up looking down sadness plastered on my face still, "Abbi, give me your Scathelock please."

"What?"

"What about the Ace sister? That's your pride, and joy."

"I cannot carry it right now. Please Abbi let me borrow your Scathelock."

Abbi walked up to me, and handed me her auto rifle, "Take care of it, and I will hold tight to the Ace." I nodded, and she walked over, and picked up the cannon. After the transfer we walked to the other end of the room, and looked at the door. The controls to open the door were slashed, and sparking, "So any ideas? We are not opening it easily."

I grabbed my sword, and stabbed it into the crack between the two doors, "Abbi, you know what to do." Abbi nodded, and grabbed the sword pulling it to the side. The sword resisted, and threatened to break. It bent, and finally just as I was gonna tell Abbi to stop the door opened up slightly. She pulled the sword out, and it was bent, and misshapen.

"Sorry Maria." Abbi said handing me the broken sword.

I sighed, and smirked, "It is just a weapon, I will find a replacement eventually." I laughed lightly, and threw the weapon to the ground.

"I have been meaning to ask sister, are you gonna replace your armour?"

"No. I'll be fine." I chuckled, and smiled, "Abbi open the door." Abbi grabbed hold tightly of one end of the door, and pulled it open slightly. I looked over the edge, and saw the elevator, "So I guess we will be taking the long way around to get up to the top."

"Why is that?" Abbi asked breathing hard. I pointed down, and the two of them looked. At the bottom of the shaft was the elevator on fire, and broken. "Ah yes. That would uh, that would explain it." I laughed, and nodded. Looking across the shaft I saw the doors on the other end open.

"Jewel what is on the other side of the shaft?"

Jewel materialized in front of us, and scanned around the area moving through the shaft, and scanning the doors on the other end, and moving inside. Eventually she came back to us, and gave us the scan results, "Well on the other end it appears to be another med bay, but there are steps moving up a few flights. It should take us directly to the hanger."

"That's great!"

"Hold the excitement Abbi, I couldn't go far into the next room I scanned a lot of enemy signatures."

"How many?"

She turned to me, and looked nervous, "Around 50 or so signatures. It looks like this is a final wall of sorts trying to stop us."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I have been going over the scan I got of the Thrall, as well as reviewing the recordings of the fights. These things are… unique. They take over the body of a person, like a parasite but instead of just inhabiting the host body they assume control of it. Eventually the Darkness destroys the host, and turns it into a husk of pure shadow. Hence why we have been calling them _Shadow Beings_ these are not guardians anymore. They may have been before, but now… Now they are nothing but a shell, their mind, soul, personality, their memories. Are gone."

"But wait that doesn't make sense the Cayde I fought spoke, and he said things about the prison."

"That's where they get far more interesting. The Darkness seems to be able to steal memories. Actually no, steal isn't the right word. More like copy. The Darkness shares a hive mind of sorts. They can copy memories from enemies that they come into contact with physically. Like that Captain who stabbed you in the sides. He started corrupting you with his knife. In that moment it seemed that the Darkness copied your most recent memories. That would be anything up to the events in the prison. The Darkness wants to destroy people physically, and mentally. It saw how you were when Cayde died, and used that to its advantage. It just didn't expect you to be as strong willed as you were Maria."

I smiled when she said that, "What about that Captain? Why could it talk when the other enemies we fought weren't able to?" Tiza interjected.

"That is another interesting one. The Captains appear to have two more arms, and hands on its back. These hands can corrupt people which is why it tried desperately to grab Maria, going so far as to ignore Abbi, and Tiza's attacks. But these hands also appear to steal the essences of people. Like the workers we found in the hallway. It stole their voices." Jewel looked down.

"Do you know what is in the next room?" I asked looking across.

"No I don't but I assume it is something like a group of Thrall, maybe some War Beast."

Abbi slammed her fists together, and cracked them, "Well let's go find out." She said jumping across.

I loaded the Scathelock, and nodded to Tiza who readied her Malfeasance. I grabbed Jewel, and followed Tiza who jumped through the shaft. On the other side it was pitch black, and we couldn't see anything. Suddenly the lights started to light up one by one moving down the room. In the room were many Shanks. They were black with streaks of inky white flowing across them. In the midst of them was a Servitor with large black spikes sticking out of its back moving around the edges. "That is a lot of enemies." I said holding up the Scathelock. The room was filled with Shanks they flew towards us firing off shots. Abbi slammed her shoulder forwards, and created her barricade. The Servitor sat watching us. I started firing towards the Shanks destroying a few of them turning the creatures into puddles of black ink. One by one the enemy count dropped.

47

42

I looked, and saw Tiza, and Abbi firing the cannons on the other side destroying enemies.

36

29

They kept coming yet the Servitor sat there glowing. The large circle in the center pulsing in a glow.

22

15

Suddenly the Servitor moved up, and flashed summoning the Shanks towards it, "Hold it. What's going on?" The Servitor gave a loud metallic call as the Shanks got into five groups of three, and turned towards each other, and flew in circles speeding up. They turned, and slammed into each other creating a blinding light. We brought our hands up to block the light, and after it had diminished we dropped our guns. In place of the groups of Shanks were now five Heavy Shanks. These shanks had the normal guns sitting on its undercarriage, and had the Tracer Shank sniper attached to the top of the of the Shank. The Servitor was glowing in a dark purple glow, and had five trails leading to the Heavy Shanks. Surrounding the Heavy Shanks were rings bright red rings circling around them. "What the hell is this." The shield disappeared, and we saw the Heavy Shanks weaponry start lighting up, "Abbi shield now!"

Abbi slammed the shield into creation again just in time as the five Heavy Shanks fired a concentrated beam of Solar, Void, and Arc energy swirling around each other towards us. They were aimed into one direct point. I quickly pushed Abbi, and Tiza to the side pushing them out of the way of the cracking shield, and into more secure cover. The shield broke, and I raised my arms in a cross as the five beams collided into one, and hit me in the chest throwing me backwards into the shaft. I smacked into the wall on the other side, and fell down the shaft. My vision blurred as I fell towards the burning destroyed elevator.


	8. Chapter 7

"Maria!"

There were voices drowned out by a loud ringing, and a crackling sound.

"Maria! Get up!"

I could just barely hear them. They sounded familiar.

"Get up kid."

My eyes snapped open, and I looked around seeing I was sitting in a large plain covered in water. "Wha– wait. Where. Where am I?" Slowly I stood looking around.

A woman appeared in front of me floating off the ground. She had snow white skin, and dark blue almost purple markings on her face. Her left leg from the knee down was painted black with a blue cross painted on the ankle. She was wearing black, and white robes with a black hood. There were two large pieces of blue cloth with black edges coming off her back towards the side. Near the hood there were black cloth like tentacles floating around her. Her collar was black with blue lines on it surrounding a golden medallion, and her robes had black oval markings around it. There were pieces of cloth wrapped around her middle finger on both hands. "The chosen one is here. Talk fast you don't have long."

"What, who are you! Where am I!"

"Easy kid. It's okay." I turned to the voice, and saw Cayde. Quickly I readied my gun, and pulled the trigger hearing it click. I looked at it, and watched it fade away in a shimmer.

"This is cruel. The Darkness plays this trick on me once, and now it does it again, and I can't fight back."

"Kid it's really me. This is the realm of the Nine. I've been here since that peacock killed me."

"Cayde.. It's really you?"

"Yes."

I tackled Cayde holding him tightly crying as I buried my face into his chest. "I have missed you so much. Come on we need you. The tower is under siege."

He sighed, and sat up my head resting in his lap as I moved to be on all fours leaning towards him, "Kid I am not going back. I got the Embassy of the Nine to bring you into the area so that you don't die. You fell down an elevator shaft because of a threat you saw, and could easily dodge. You're giving up aren't you." He looked at me sternly.

I looked down, and gave my answer, "You were killed. I took out Uldren, and came back a hero to some. A murderer to others. Guardians started to hate me, the Vanguard became broken. Unable to listen to each other nor trust each other. When the Darkness came we went to do our own things. We aren't unified, and the Guardians of the tower are suffering for that. It's easier if I give up listen to Zavala, and just call a retreat once I get to the top."

"Hmm if that's what you think is best than do it. But you remember. Your job, is to have their backs. Those Guardians, whether they like you or not. You are to have their back! Watch out for them. If you run you best make sure they run ahead of you. You are the chosen one, Crota's Bane. You don't think I forgot did you. You didn't think I could forget what I saw that day. You stood atop Crota his sword in your hand, the flames of combat billowing around you, and you claimed victory. You were still learning your new powers but you stood, and faced him. Even though you knew you could die for good. You stood in front of us all of us, stole the sword, and challenged Crota. You inspired your sisters, Shaxx, Zavala, Ikora, myself, and every guardian that learned of the fight."

I remembered that day. Vividly. It was one of the worst fights I ever was a part of. My sisters, Shaxx, Cayde, Ikora, and myself all descended into the hellmouth to kill Crota. The Prince of the Hive King, Oryx. He had been causing problems for all of us so my sisters, and I killed him. Later we learned by Eris Morn we only killed his material form. His metaphysical form still needed to be slain in something called the Ascendant Plain, where we must defeat him in Sword Combat. So we delved into the Hellmouth to finish him off.

* * *

 **Lua, Earth's Moon**

 **Ocean of Storms**

 **Hellmouth**

We finally reached Crota, and it was just my sisters, and myself. Shaxx became badly wounded, and Ikora, and Cayde took him back to the tower. So with my sisters we stood, and fought Crota. We fired at him with all our mite: our guns, grenades, supers. Everything. Nothing seemed to hurt him. We fell back to formulate a plan. Abbi, and I sat in the centre of a room with a large green crystal with a green mist emanating off it, directly in front of us was a giant version of Crota. The Hive Prince, son of Oryx. I threw my gun to the ground, and scoffed, "Our guns don't do anything to him. How do we fight him?"

"What did Eris say again? Fight him in sword combat?"

"What does that mean though! No guradian has ever wielded a sword. Except, when we-" I looked around the room as Crota raised his sword, and a black hole lit up above him. Finding what I wanted to see. A Hive Knight unlike the rest, carrying a sword. I pointed at him, "I'm going for him. Abbi I am gonna need a distraction, and Tiza," I turned behind me seeing Tiza wasn't with us. "Tiza? Where is Tiza?" Abbi shrugged, and we looked out. I saw Tiza below us surrounded by Thrall. "I'm going for her."

I ran out of the room, and jumped off the platform throwing a grenade killing the Thrall. I quickly grabbed Tiza supporting her, "Thank you sister." The sky grew red, and Crota had his hands fully above his head his sword facing the ground. I quickly jumped up, and threw Tiza in the room as it sealed off. I looked around seeing a ledge in front of the room. I jumped up, and slammed my fist on the window repeatedly trying to break it.

I turned around as I heard Crota say something in Hive, and watched him slam the sword into the ground. With a loud bang the black hole that had spawn ruptured outwards in a massive attack. I silently turned to my group, and arched my back towards them as I felt the pain of the attack hit me. I screamed loudly before everything turned black.

"Maria! Hey you with us" Light filled my eyes as my team revived me. I nodded, and looked around seeing Crota moving around.

"I need to get that sword. Abbi cause a distraction. Tiza clear enemies."

"Got it!" Abbi charged into the field, and jumped into the air her entire body becoming coated in blue electricity as she slammed her fist into the ground causing a massive explosion killing several enemies. She started laughing as she chased enemies around slamming into them.

"I'll get to a higher point. Snipe that Knight for you." Tiza said as she floated off to a higher tower.

I jumped down, and used my Auto Rifle to clear a bunch of Thrall, and Acolytes. Moving towards the Knight. I heard a roar, and a gun go off. The Knight was dead but something else made themselves known, "Ogres! Left, and right. Tiza take care of the right, Abbi get the left. I am going for Crota." I slid forwards hearing their confirmations as I grabbed the floating sword. After getting the sword I jumped up onto the main platform where Crota came into the realm to fight us. He stood there his sword in one had staring me town. He was massive. Two stories tall or more. I only reached up to his ankle. I held the sword in front of me challenging him. He charged at me, and went to slam his sword on me. I pulled up mine, and held it above me. His sword clashed against mine a loud bang heard, and a shockwave emitted outward originating from us. I looked at him, and he roared. I maneuvered my sword to the left, and his sword went into the ground. I spun around, and cut my sword into his ankle, and jumped upwards pulling the sword with me cutting into his leg. He fell to one knee using his sword as a hold to keep him up. I ripped my sword out, and jumped up onto his shoulders stabbing my sword downwards into his spine. He roared out, and fell backwards. I jumped off, and slid to a halt on me feet as I turned around. He was lying on the ground still alive. I walked towards him throwing my solar grenade on him to keep him down. He lit on fire as I climbed onto his chest, and I took off my helmet, and stared him in the eye. Without hesitation I stabbed the sword into his chest. Again he roared before I cut him off short as I quickly used my sword to cut through his neck killing him instantly. I stared coldly at the body as the flames that were on him lit green with his energy, and roared louder. The pillars that were held together with green energy collapsed, and the Hive Prince fell. I contacted Zavala while on Crota's body, and told him the news.

"Crota is slain." My sisters said as they regrouped with me.

"Thank you for controlling the enemies sisters. It helped a lot."

"You had to focus on that fight, nothing was getting through to you. Now let's go home. I am hungry, and since Maria go the last kill ramen is on her." Abbi laughed as she placed her hands behind her head, and started walking away with Tiza. I turned once more to Crota, and threw the sword to the ground. In that moment I became Crota's Bane. The one person who was able to kill Crota.

* * *

"So you can give up. Or you can do what you did that day, and fight with your sisters."

"I didn't know you thought of that afterwards."

"Are you kidding. I thought of that everyday. Why do you think I asked for you, and you alone when Petra needed help. You were amazing, and from that day on my partner whenever I needed help. Besides you saved me on Nessus, I looked up to you from that day on. Planned on making you my successor."

I stopped, and my eyes grew wide, and I started to feel like I was gonna cry. "You wanted me to be Vanguard?"

"Of course. There was no one stronger, more resilient, or more ingenuitive than you. I planned on you being Vanguard since you became Crota's Bane. But I needed to see more to make sure you were the right choice. I am so proud that the Hunter Vanguard mantle was passed to you."

I stood up, and looked at Cayde. "Cayde. Thank you, I wish I could stay longer. But I have a tower, and two sisters that need me."

"There you go kid. Make them pay for trying to take our home from us, teach them what Gary learned the hard way."

Together we spoke as I was transported out of that plain, and was standing on the broken elevated the flames billowing around me just like when I fought Crota, "We are Guardians! Warriors of the Light! We! Do! NOT! DIE!"


	9. Chapter 8

I stood at the bottom of the shaft, and looked upwards. "Jewel how high is it?"

Jewel split her shell apart, spinning around creating a beam between her, and the wall lighting it up. Moving around the area scanning the wall. She chuckled, "Higher than you can jump."

"You'll see, swap my boots."

"Oh. What pair?"

"Stompies"

"Alright, and your armour?"

"Put on my backup." I watched as Jewel floated down to me, and scanned my torso pulling off my chest piece, and converter it into a yellow engram. She then spawned in a purple engram, and placed on my Reverie Dawn Chest Plate. She then went down to my knees, and started to scan those. Pulling away my boots as they were converted into a purple engram, and a yellow engram replaced them as the St0mp-EE5 were placed on my legs.

"You still won't make it, even with those. Marcus Ren is a miracle worker, his ghost never shuts up about it but even with these boots. You will not jump high enough, it is three, and a half stories."

"So you're saying I only need to jump one story three times. That is doable." I started to stretch, jumping down stretching my left leg while bending my right bouncing on my right leg five times before swapping to my left. I kicked outwards jumping from left foot to the right. "Shall we?" I held out my hand, and she sighed floating over it disappearing.

"When you fail. I _WILL_ laugh at you."

With that I crouched down, and jumped up into the air before jumping up once again a purple glow covering my body, and a red light lighting on my boots. Jumping a third time I grabbed onto the ledge where the floors differed. "Having trouble?" Jewel asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No. Shut up, I'm just thinking." I placed my feet on the wall, and pushed off doing a corkscrew flip landing on the ledge spreading my hands out placing them firmly against the sides of the wall keeping me in place, "see I got it!"

I continued jumping up making it to the second floor up, doing the same thing as I did with the first floor up, "Hmm. You might _actually_ accomplish this feat."

My face fell flat, and my voice became monotone, "Thank you Jewel. Your words of inspiration are empowering." I quickly jumped straight up seeing my bounty within reach. I jumped twice more, and my fingertips touched the ledge. My eyes opened, 'No!'

As I started to fall I felt something grab my arm. "Well took you long enough to get back up here," I looked up, and saw Abbi holding my arm, "Hey! How's it hanging?"

I laughed, and shook my head, "Just pull me up, we have a fight to win." She pulled me up, and we ran behind cover. I peeked over the cover slightly just enough to see the enemies around us. The Servitor hovered in the middle with the beams of energy flowing from it, while the Shanks hovered aiming at us with red shields spinning around them. 'What are those shields?' I sat back behind the cover, "Have either one of you attacked those shields?"

"No not yet sister."

"Let's see if we can puncture those shields. Jewel monitor the shot, record it. I want a hologram of the impact," I grabbed my sniper rifle, and layed on my stomach aiming between a crack in between boxes we were using for cover. My right hand on the trigger, my left on the stock holding it against my right shoulder as I peered through the sight. I took aim at one of the Shanks, and held my breath. I pulled the trigger, and my body shook as the bullet was fired towards the Shank. The bullet made contact, and I watched steam rise into the air, "okay. That is gonna be an issue. Abbi, Tiza, Back to the previous room."

We stood, and quickly backed to the elevator doors, and looked across. We watches as something flew through the room, and heard an awful laugh. Hesitantly we jumped across the gap into the now darkened room we were in previously. A shrill voice cut through the air, "Well well. It's the insects that killed my children! That killed the captain, the insects that think they are powerful enough to defeat the darkness!"

We aimed our guns around the room, looking around. "Sisters stay close keep an eye out."

We heard the voice speak again, "Oh look at you. How pathetic thinking you can live against me. You managed to not get converted by the captain, you even killed him. Pity he was to be a spearhead in our conversions. Oh well we have, other ways of corruption," The voice turned to a whisper the shrill sound increasing. I looked over seeing Tiza shuddering, trying desperately not to panic, "Like my children, the large one must remember their. Touch."

I turned, and watched Abbi clench her fists, "Abbi, Tiza. The two of you okay?"

"Yes sister." I heard the shaking voice of Tiza respond.

"Right as rain." Abbi obviously spoke through grit teeth.

"Feigning strength. How cute. Let's see if I can break that." The voice was more menacing. Suddenly a loud scream came, and Tiza flew backwards away from us against the wall. She screamed in terror, and in pain as she was pinned against the wall beside the elevator door. Her helmet started to crack, and eventually shatter. Her eyes were dim, and dilated, and her scream became silent.

"Tiza!"

The scream stopped, and Tiza slumped to her knees sitting on her feet. She squeaked, and gasped unmoving. The shrill laughter came back, "Haha. That was easy. One down, two to go. So what will it take for you?" I felt as though something float around me as if watching me. "Hmm. Maybe, the charismatic robot?"

'Charismatic robot?'

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard, "Yes I think this will do nicely," it. Was Cayde's, "This is how I break you." I felt the piercing gaze, and quickly grabbed the Ace off Abbi's hip, and pointed it in the direction of the gaze firing a shot. I heard a scream, an angered scream, "You struck me! You insect! I will make you pay. An eye for an eye, that's what they say correct?" I turned to Tiza, and panicked.

"Touch her, you die!"

"Is that so, well let's test that theory."

"Tiza no!" I started to aim around for the threat as Abbi charged at Tiza throwing her away moving her as a dome wrapped around her.

She slammed her hand against the dome, "Maria! What is this?"

She was scared, so was I. What was this we were fighting, "Hmm. Oh well not my original target but the punishment is just the same. Now how should I kill this one. Electrocution?" Suddenly the dome filled with bolts of electricity passing through Abbi as she screamed in pain. "Poison?" The storm vanished, and she fell to her knees gasping as a purple cloud filled the room. She started coughing, and gasping as her hands grasped her throat. "Fire!" The cloud vanished, and the dome ignited in a spark, and it filled with fire. Loud roaring flames, hungry for a kill. Abbi screamed. The voice got more enraged as the thing spoke. The flames dispersed, and Abbi sat there on her knees, steam rising off her body as her armour blackened.

"Abbi!"

"Maria.. Get.. Tiza.. Out of.. Here.." Abbi fell forwards falling face first onto the ground.

The voice laughed, "Well, even in its final moments it's begging you to save the other." The voice was clearer, and I fell to my knees. How could we kill this thing. It easily took out two of us. With no trouble. The dome around Abbi was removed, and suddenly a door behind us opened.

Two guardians walked in, one a titan, and the other a warlock. "Ma'am we are here to help!"

I stood quickly, and turned to them, "No! Run get out of here!"

Light shone into the room, and suddenly the creature was shown to me. My eyes widen as I saw it. A witch, larger than most. It was pitch black with three beady white eyes. The most terrifying thing, it had no arms. It hissed at the light, and screamed at the guardians making visible rings of void energy. The two were pinned against the wall, and knocked to the ground when the screaming stopped. Slowly they tried to stand, and then the dome appeared around them, and filled with the purple gas again. The two grabbed their throats, and fell to the ground slowly screaming silently The spark ignited, and the dome filled with fire, when the fire dispersed the two guardians ghosts appeared above them. In one moment they were there, then everything filled with electricity, and the ghosts exploded. The two were slain. I watched in hopelessness, and horror as the light blew outwards from the ghosts, and was absorbed into the Witch. "There," it said as it grew in size, "now it is just us. No unwanted parties."

It loomed over me, and I quivered falling to my knees, 'H-how.? How am I to win.?"

"Now let us have some fun!"


	10. Chapter 9

'How am I to win this?' I jumped out of the way of the deafening echo from the Witch. I looked over to the elevator, and saw Tiza still in shock, and Abbi unconscious. 'What the hell am I to do!'

"All this running. Are you afraid? You have seen my powers. I am unlike any of the darkness you have seen thus far. I am the one who will kill you!" She charged at me, and I stood. She started to laugh as she neared. Fear gripped my body, and I grabbed my sword off my back. I shook the fear from me as I jumped into the air, and flipped forwards over the witch, and slashed at her back cutting from her shoulder through her body. She howled in pain as I made it over to my sisters.

I started to shake Abbi to wake her but she wouldn't budge. So I stood, and threw my sword at the witch watching it burrow its way into her chest. Again she screamed in pain, and I ran to Tiza. Her piercing yellow eyes were dull from the shock, and her short purple hair hung loosely in her face. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, and spoke quietly, "Tiza, Tiza. Are you able to move?" She sat unmoving, and I became more worried.

I turned back to Abbi, "She is unconscious, and Tiza is crippled by her anxiety. What are you going to do Maria?"

"Stand by for rez."

"What?"

"Just stand by!" I snapped yelling my response. I looked to Tiza, and grabbed her shoulders, "Sister I need you to move. That's all just move to doorway. Can you do that? Please."

Her eyes turned to me, and I smiled. Slowly she got up, and moved to the elevator, and I walked over to Abbi dragging her to the door. "What is your plan?" Jewel asked worry, and concern in her voice.

"Get them to safety." I quickly threw Abbi down the elevator shaft, and grabbed Tiza by her robes pulling her with me as I jumped down. As we neared the bottom we watched Abbi smack into the ground, and her ghost pop up. I pulled Tiza close to me, and while I held her tight against me she became stiff. I jumped once before hitting the ground stopping us, and put Tiza down gently. She screamed, and shuffled away from me quickly looking at me terrified. She was shaking, and panicking, "There you should be safe now. Jewel check on their vitals, and when you're done meet me up the shaft, and change my gear."

"Which piece?" Jewel floated over to Abbi looking at me quizzically.

"Everything." I turned, and walked over to the wall pulling out two of my knives.

"And what would you like?"

"High-damage loadout." I spoke coldly, and angrily. This Witch killed two guardians in front of me, maybe more that I hadn't seen. To top it off she almost killed my sisters. I turned back to them watching Abbi groan, and Tiza panic as Jewel neared slowly. Abbi awoke, and moved slowly against the wall.

Weakly Abbi spoke, "What are you doing?"

I filled the knives with solar energy, and started to scale the wall, "Protecting you two." As I started climbing my weapons were turned into engrams by Jewel, and transmat them away bringing in new engrams to replace them.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

The witch flew over to the two dead guardians, and started to examine them. "Good, the domes are working effectively against them. Not even their precious light can save them."

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, and dug through her chest into the wall in front of her. The arrow was a shiny silver with a dark corruption moving up the shaft after going through the witches body. The tip is beautifully crafted, and artistic making it sharper, and slightly barbed. The fletchings were all adorned with gold coverings, and embroidering. Gold flowing through the actual fletching, and coating the edges. The fletchings themselves were a gorgeous deep violet colour.

"You come into my home. You kill family, my friends, and hurt my sisters. You attempt to kill them too, and what? You think we will just let you go, without so much as a punishment for your actions!" Maria's voice spoke through the room from behind the Witch.

"So. You came to fight more. Here I thought you were a coward, and ran." She spoke in a faint shrill whisper, taunting Maria. The witch turned, and saw Maria standing there as Jewel transmat the last of her armour the mask appearing on her head. After it appeared her armour lit up a bright jade green, and a green ring appeared around her head like an emerald flame. Decal of jade snakes adorned her midnight black Notorious Reaper gear. A silver white bow was slung over her back, this weapon was the Wish-Ender. A black metal hand cannon with an oaken wooden grip was holstered on her right thigh, this weapon was the Trust. And in her hand pointed towards the ground was a large thin sword with a ring for a hilt guard, this weapon was the Quickfang. Maria looked to the Witch, and watched as four red lines emitted in front of the witches body rotating in a circle.

"Target marked, weapon, and ability damage increased. Good luck Maria." Jewel looked to Maria before disappearing.

Maria nodded, and stepped towards the witch slowly. "You call me a coward? Well I regret to inform you I am called many things, The City's Brightest, The Chosen One, Crota's Bane," She stops, "One thing I am not is a coward!" She flips the sword into the air, and jumps up doing a corkscrew spin kicking her sword hilt, and launched it towards the Witch as she ignited in fire pulling a hand cannon lit on fire out of thin air. As she landed facing away from the Witch she leapt forward spinning landing knelt on one knee quickly firing six shots into her chest as the sword pinned her against the wall.

The Witch howled in pain as the sword pierced her chest, and the six burning shots hit her three times in the shoulders, twice in the chest, and stomach, and once directly in the head. She squealed as she started to erode the sword with her dark energy. Eventually the sword split in half the hilt, and the rest of the blade falling to the ground. She screamed, and launched the waves of energy at Maria. Quickly Maria jumped to the side, and rolled pulling up her Trust, and fired four shots quickly, the bullets digging into her body, and exploded. The Witch screamed again, and charged towards Maria her eyes flashing. Maria jumped forward as the dome spawned cutting her cloak in half almost getting caught in the dome. She threw the Trust to the side pulling the bow off her back, and nocked an arrow pulling back the string as she slid closing her eyes in concentration letting loose the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air, and cut through the Witch's head moving through her body. Maria stopped sliding, and the Witch fell to the ground sliding to a stop in front of Maria. She quickly stood, and kicked the Witch onto her back, and drew back an arrow holding it at her face. The Witch looked up at Maria, and laughed, "So you won. Congratulations," She says tauntingly as she stared up at her opponent, "So will you show this mercy you Guardians are apparently known for?"

"You deserve none. I know that you know everything that the darkness knows. A kind of hive mind if you will, so you listen up! Jewel broadcast this to all Guardians as well." Maria waited until Jewel confirmed the link had been established, "We are Guardians! We will not let you take our home today, and we will not die today! We will not let our losses be for nothing! We will drive you from our home, and we will chase you down to the edges of the known universe until we wipe. You. out! You. You who have invaded our home have declared war on us." Maria leaned closer to her face starting to whisper menacingly, "And we. Will. Win." With that she let the arrow fly digging into the skull through the eye in the center of her head moving into the ground.

* * *

 **Maria's POV**

I stood off of the Witch, and removed my mask watching as Jewel appeared, and transmat it away. Removing all my gear, and replacing it with my Reverie Dawn gear that was still unbroken. She flew around the weapons that weren't destroyed, and transmat them as I sat down. She came back over to me, and brought out the Ace of Spades, The Single Clap, and The Negative Space putting them into my lap. "Thank you Jewel."

"You reckless idiot!" Jewel said getting into my face, "What would have happened if you died? Your sisters can't fight right now, and that would have probably meant the end for _BOTH_ of us!" Her voice sounded like it was breaking. Like she would cry if she could.

"I'm sorry Jewel. But I had to protect those two."

"At the cost of your life?"

"Yes."

As I said that I felt a hard smack against the back of my head. I turned around, and held the back of my head seeing Abbi sitting there Tiza holding her up, "You dumbass." She laughed coughing hard, "You always jump in by yourself, don't you? That's the reason you were forced to become an Exo that day. Remember?"

I looked down, and sighed, "Yah I know. But you two were hurt bad."

"Sister. Abbi would have been fine had you gotten Axis to heal her more after Jewel checked on her." She spoke with a grunt as she dropped Abbi to the ground, and sat down herself.

"Right," I spoke embarrassed, and looked to Jewel, "Did you record the shot against the Shanks Jewel?"

She nodded, and created a projected imagine in front of the three of us. The light blue projection showed myself lying prone between two large boxes. The video was recorded length wise just behind my shoulder. Suddenly my body shook, and the video zoomed in as Jewel moved over the rifle scope, and zoomed in following the bullet. We watched as it collided with the shield, and nothing happened but smoke appearing. "Jewel slow it down, and make it just about the bullet." Jewel rewound the video, and slowed it down zooming in closer on the bullet. We watched as the shield spread outwards towards the bullet, and grabbed it lighting the bullet on fire, and in a second it was gone the tendrils moving back to the shield going back into place.

"So. That is definitely going to be a problem."


	11. Chapter 10

"Jewel. Why do they have those shields?"

Jewel pulled back the image, and showed the entirety of the room. We saw the five Shanks with the red flame shields. "Hmm, my best guess would be the Servitor. If I recall the Servitor flashed, and the shields appeared around the Shanks afterwards."

Abbi stood, and slammed her fists together, "Got it! Kill the Servitor, kill the Shanks!"

"Not that easy," Jewel disappeared, and I turned to Abbi leaning back on my hand, and rested my other arm on my knee now propped up at a ninety degree angle, "You two are weakened. You almost died, and Tiza is still recovering from her anxiety attack. We can't rush in half cocked, if we do." I shook my head slowly, and turned away.

Tiza came, and sat down on her knees beside me, and placed her hands on her thighs, "Sister," I turned to her trying to avoid her gaze, "We are family, we have each other's back, and we will defend each other." She placed her hand on my robotic head, and rubbed her hand back, and forth between my two red fins on the sides of my head.

"Tiza is right Maria, we fight together not even Oryx can kill us. You can ask him, if he were alive."

We chuckled at the joke, and I, and Tiza stood, "You're right sisters, let's kill them all. Teach them what happens when they try to attack the tower!" I wrapped my arms around Tiza's neck as we walked across the room to the elevator.

We jumped across the elevator shaft, and ducked behind the same crates as before. We looked over, and sat back. Tiza's super might be able to kill the big one, and the remaining explosions could kill the Shanks. I looked to her, "What do you say we take them all out in one blow?"

"What do you mean?"

Abbi looked at me, and scoffed, "You came up with a plan that quick?"

"Nova Bomb."

"Precisely Tiza, think it'll work?"

"One way to find out." She jumped up, and her body filled with void light, and moved it to her hand. She thrust her hand forward, and expended the light launching a large ball of void energy towards the Servitor. We watched as the Servitor slowly moved forwards toward the Nova Bomb. Confusion, concern, and dread filled my body. I felt fear coursing through my blood as it impacted, and nothing happened. A large vortex appeared in front of the Servitor, and seemed to suck the Nova Bomb into it. The Servitor flashed, and the light was expelled towards the Shanks, and their shields grew larger.

We sat against the boxes, "So that plan didn't work. Any other ideas Maria?"

Tiza's eyes were opened wide, and her legs splayed out to the side as she sat, "It just absorbed it. It absorbed my super, and used it against us!"

Abbi looked over, and pulled out her shotgun, "Distract the Shanks. I am going for the Servitor." Quickly she jumped over the crates, and fired a buckshot into the Servitors large center. The Shanks turned towards her, and I nodded to Tiza as we rolled out from the sides, and fired off shots from our Hand Cannons. The Shanks turned to us as their shields kept destroying the bullets melting them in the air. We watched their beams start to charge as our cylinders emptied. We ducked behind the crates as the beams fired almost destroying the large crates attached to the floor by a large mesh. I peeked through the crack between the two boxes, and saw Abbi firing shots into the Servitor. My eyes widened, and I gasped as one of Shanks turned to her.

"One never fired it's laser! Abbi break off!" I shouted standing up. The Servitor flashed, and a purple ring appeared around Abbi. She was picked up off the ground, and shook side to side as the Servitor looked left, and right rapidly until her shotgun flew across the room. After that she was just held in place. It was odd until the Shank that never fired it's beam started charging up the attack, "Abbi shield!" As the beam was fired Abbi tried to pull up the shield made of light, to no avail. She took the full brunt of the beam directly to her left side, and was held in place for a minute before near the end of the attack the Servitor must have let go because suddenly Abbi was embedded in the wall to our left. We looked over at her, and saw her armour cracked, and broken small pieces crumbling off. She was unmoving, and I presumed she was dead or unconscious. I readied my Ace to kill the people responsible for hurting her like that. Then she moved. She pulled herself out of the wall, and fell to the ground with a loud _**THWACK.**_ She struggled to get up, resting her hand on her knee cap as she got to one knee. Red electricity arcing off her the entire time. Fear flooded me. I placed my arm in front of Tiza, and started walking backwards towards the corner of the room putting pressure against her chest, "We may want to step back."

"What is going on?" 

"I don't know but I think we should get a safer distance." Tiza nodded as Abbi fully stood, and threw her head back screaming as an Arc explosion flew from her body red lightning flying off from her body knocking us into the corner. Wherever the lightning struck a red pool of lightning started to pulse in its location. We looked to Abbi, and watched as she disappeared, and reappeared in the pool of lightning right in front of the Servitor. She pulled her right arm back, and energy exploded around her arm. Her fist flew forwards towards the Servitor, and it slammed into its center. The Servitor froze, and started shaking as a beam of red Arc energy flew through its body from Abbi's fist. She brought her fist back, and instead of doing another jab gave a left hook, and punched into the side of the Servitor. The same beam appeared, and this time the Servitor flew away creating large Servitor shaped holes in the walls, breaking through every wall until it eventually evaporated into a mist as it made it outside. Abbi stood in front of all the Shanks in this pool of red lightning, and sighed as the red arc energy dissipated from her body.

She turned to us, "Right we still have the Shanks, Maria do it."

I nodded, and put my hand into the air, and summoned my Golden Gun, quickly taking two shots at the Shank closest to me before it could attack us. It turned into ash, and faded away as I smiled, "Abbi catch!"

I threw my Golden Gun to her, and she caught it in her left hand over her head without even looking, and brought it down to her left quickly firing two shots killing the Shank to her left before throwing it to Tiza. She caught it, and jumped on top of one of the Shanks stabbing the barrel into the Shank, and firing one shot before pulling it up, and before it disappeared fired off another shot past Abbi's head, and into a Shank about to hit her with the beam at point-blank range directly in front of her.

The last one appeared in front of Tiza, and was ready to attack one of us. I pulled out my sword, and threw it forwards, "Abbi kill it!" I said as the beam fired at me before I could jump to the side to fully dodge it. I felt immense pain as the beam hit my practically unguarded right side. I heard creaking, and felt ripping as the beam flowed through me. I fell backwards landing on my back. As the beam stopped, and I heard the exclaim of victory from Abbi I weakly looked to my right, and saw that the whole side of my body was torn away. From the bottom of my face all the way down my body the entire side was ripped away.

My vision went black as I heard them rushing to me.

I gasped awake, and shot up like a rocket. I started to touch the right side of my body, and felt it intact. I was gasping leaning on a box as we looked around. Everything was gone, defeated, and dead, "We did it?"

"We won, Abbi's numbskull charge in guns blazing idea actually worked."

Abbi scoffed crossing her arms, "Hey! Give me some damn credit, I'm not all explosions, and shotguns!" We laughed at her, and walked to the elevator, "I'm serious I think I deserve an apology."

We started to sprint up the stairs light finally welcoming us as the day broke. We ran down a hallway, and Abbi slammed her shoulder into a door red Arc energy bursting off her as she slammed through. Once we broke out we realized we were in the hanger. "Okay finally made it back to the top, took a while."

"Apparently all night according to the sun rising again. When did we go down?"

"Around midday I believe," Abbi said as she sat down exhausted loading her weapons. We ran into a few Thrall, and War Beasts as we continued through the halls, and stairs but we bust through with ease. "Now what?"

"We continue to fight. Our home is still under attack. We get to the Traveler, and protect it. Let's go."

 **Tiza's POV**

We started to run to the exit of the hanger, and light shown in. It hit the three of us, and cast our shadows. Well almost. We watched as Maria cast no Shadow. "Hey Maria-" I place my hand in front of Abbi, and shook my head. She pulled off her helmet, and looked at me throwing it to the side her tousled red hair becoming free. Her right pale blue eye, and her left clear white eye looking to me. She moved her hair, and her scar cutting over her face, and through her eye became apparent, and she whispered to me, "She has no shadow! You want me to just ignore that!"

Calmly I spoke, "Of course not. But if we ask now it will only make things worse. We will throw her for a loop, and she will not be able to fight at her all when we need her."

She sucked on her teeth, and looked to Maria sighing deeply, "So what do we do then?"

"We fight with her, we wait, and when what we both fear comes to pass," I turned to Maria watching her ascend the small steps, and round the corner leaving the hanger, "We deal with it accordingly." The two of us slowly looked down, and turned to each other again, and shed a tear.

"Even if we lose our sister?" I nodded at her question as we jogged to catch up to her.

"Even then."

 **Maria's POV**

We rounded another corner, and watched as we climbed up the steps, and saw a large group of Guardians fighting against a larger group of Shadow beings. Amidst the group of Shadow Beings was a large Knight with a Hive Boomer in its chest firing out shots. It held two of the Knights swords in each hand. It continuously fired off shots creating puddles of the shadows around the area, and we watched as Thrall spilled out of the puddles, and charged towards the Traveler. I called out, "Kill that Knight!"

As soon as the words left my mouth we watched a Warlock fly into the air. Clouds formed around her, and electricity arced off her body, and towards the ground. She pulled her hand back, and thrust it forward a massive beam of electricity flowing from her hitting the Knight directly in it chest. The Knight roared before turning into nothing fading away. The beam faded away quickly, and the Warlock floated over to us. "Vanguard."

I placed my hand up, "Jaora please you're my friend call me Maria, what's the status?"

Jaora removed her helmet, and her golden locks fell down around her face covering her left eye. Her bright blue eyes shining like the sea with her jade eye shadow. She was wearing her Iron Symmachy gear, Revelry gloves, and her Geomag Stabilizers. Her Go Figure, and Edge Transit on her back, and her Coldheart in her left hand hanging down to her side with her helmet in her right, "Right. These, Shadow Beings as you call them have been storming the tower from all sides. Below, above, you name it they are coming from there."

"Anything we can't handle?"

"Maybe. Come with me." We started to move to the center of the tower where large pillars were digging into the ground. Moving in we saw the destruction we weren't able to see down below. Guardians were slain around the door, hanging on railings, and leaning on boxes. Some cut into pieces. There were also large pillars digging into the tower through Eververse, and the Gunsmith shop. "They weren't out of their shops. Tess, and Banshee. Sadly they are gone ."

We all looked down as we came into the area, and looked to the right. There we saw a large pillar of darkness outside the area finally take form. We heard it cackle, and laugh. I turned to Abbi, and watched her start shaking, and her eyes widened, "No. No he can't be here, anyone but him please." She fell to her knees, and I dropped down to her, and grabbed her hands.

"Hey listen, look at me. Look into my eyes," She turned to me, and I smiled, speaking calmly, "Hey. There you go. Listen Oryx is dead, that is a cheap knock off." I stopped, and pointed to the large black inky form of a Shadow Oryx standing at the end of the tower leaning over us, "We didn't let him take you before, and we sure as hell aren't gonna let him take you now. Besides I doubt he has that power anymore."

"Y-yah."

"I have your back sister." I hugged her tightly, and we heard murmurs, and gasps from the other Guardians.

"See. You think everything you said, you don't feel it. Do you." My eyes widened, and I stood Abbi sitting behind me.

"That's why. That's why you have no shadow." Abbi spoke with fear as she stood behind me.

"When did this happen?" Tiza asked standing beside me.

We stood in a small pyramid. Me in front, Abbi right behind me slightly to the right, and Tiza to my left. "This is what happened when I fought is what that pain was."

"Oh you are wise. I see why they call you the True Gunslinger. You are perceptive, wise. Able to spot everything, feel everything. Sorry I should correct myself. I mean to say we, not you," A woman stepped towards me as the black mass surrounding her faded away revealing myself. "We know, feel, and see everything," I grit my teeth, and activated my Golden Gun holding it to my side. She chuckled, and a black flame engulfed her hand, and slowly she activated a Golden Gun with black flames along the barrel. "We are the True Gunslinger."


	12. Chapter 11

We stood staring at this mimic of me. She stood in front of us with her tainted Golden Gun at her side, her hip moved towards the right, and her hand resting on it. "Maria, what are you going to do?"

"Yes, Maria," The shadow spoke copying Tiza leaning forward mocking her, "What are you going to do?" She began laughing, and I diffused the Golden Gun at my side. She smiled, and diffused her own. I felt Abbi to my left, and Tiza to my right. We didn't know what to do. I turned back to the guardians behind me. They weren't holding up well. They were panting, and breathing hard. They were at the end of their ropes. I looked back to the shadow, and she sighed clearly upset, "Oryx. Just crush them, take their precious light."

Oryx nodded, and pulled his hand up slowly, and had it raised above us the sun blocked by his hand. Abbi shook, and fell clutching my arm pulling me down. As the hand started coming down she cried out in fear, and closed her eyes clutching me tighter against her. The guardians cried out, and turned their weapons to the hand shooting it trying to destroy it before it can hit us. I felt Tiza shaking to my side, and dropped her Malfeasance onto the ground. Hearing the gun clatter to the ground I turned watched her as she stood still shaking. Her fist clenched, and her eyes burning. She wasn't shaking in fear, she was shaking in anger. I struggled to move closer to her to grab her hand, "Tiza don't do anything stupid. Help me with Abbi we need to run!" She lunged forwards before I could grab her hand, "Tiza no!"

She jumped up into the air, and in a motion so fluid it seemed like she had done it before she pulled her arms back to her right side, and in her hands spawned a Scythe. She cried out, and let it go an energy between her hands, and the pole of the Scythe keeping it close. As she let go it started to grow until it was larger than Oryx's arm. This could be seen from miles away. As the hand got closer Tiza threw her arms from her right side to her left, and sliced upwards through the arm cutting through the hand, and up the arm to the elbow. As she landed the Scythe slowly shrunk until she held it with the pole up towards the sky, and the blade towards the ground, and curved around her back. Oryx stumbled backwards screaming in pain. His entire forearm on his right side disappeared fading into ash as he clutched the remnants of his arm. As the Scythe slowly faded into void energy, and disappeared Abbi moved staring in pure awe, and I stood up.

I helped Abbi get up as Tiza walked over to us moving beside me to my right, and Jaora stepping in between Abbi, and myself on my left side. She loaded her Go Figure, and reached in front of me holding Tiza's Malfesance. She took it, and held it in her right hand pointed upwards. Jaora had her Go Figure pointed to the ground at her left hip, and I spun my Ace of Spades on my index finger, and pointed it at the Shadow of myself. "Time for a bargain," as I spoke I heard the other guardians gather behind me, and aim their weapons forward over our shoulders, and around the sides, "leave our home. Never come back, and we will let you live." In sync I heard everyone cock their weapons ready to fire, "If you persist we will destroy you." I said slowly pulling back the hammer of my weapon.

She stood there looking to us, and turned looking to Oryx, and back to us chuckling before speaking with a frighteningly calm voice, "No. We will persist. Until your precious light is no more we will fight. So shoot. Fire your weapons, I may die but another will replace me. We have several guardians already corrupted, and others who's shadows are corrupted. Make your move wisely light bearers." As it said this Oryx slowly started to shrink, and fade away. A black fog swirled around the tower floors behind the mimic of me, and reformed into hundreds of Shadow Beings. We were outnumbered. I turned around, and everyone nodded.

Tiza placed her hand on my shoulder, "Seperate the leader, take it out, and the rest will fall. We will be fine."

I smiled, and gave her a quick short nod then turned firing a shot at the mimic of me as I sprinted towards what remained of the stairs by Banshee's stall.

 **Jaora's POV**

Maria nodded to Tiza, and quickly fired a shot at the close of her while turning, and running over to Banshee's stall. The bullet connected with the clones shoulder, and she started to sprint after Maria, "Kill them all!"

"Tiza what is the plan?"

"Kill. If you get killed, get back up, and kill more."

We started to slowly walk towards the large group of enemies everyone ready to fire. "Thundercrash now!" Abbi spoke, and a large row at the back jumped into the air creating a wave overhead as the landed in front destroying the first set of enemies. Abbi screamed, and red lightning started going everywhere.

I turned back, and raised my gun up skipping on one food as I ran into the mass of enemies, "Guardians! Let's take back our home!" The guardians cried out in response as guns started firing, and we all charged in.

Abbi was running through the swarm of shadows punching left, right, and center. She kept teleporting from pool to pool. I was so entranced I got jumped by a Shadow Being. Its mouth opened, and its sharp teeth barred to me. I pulled my Go Figure up so it couldn't bite me, and to hold its claws back. My heart raced, and I felt like this was the end. Until a red hand grabbed the throat of the Shadow Being, and threw it into the air. Abbi was completely covered in this red electricity. She jumped up, and punched the being in the stomach, and launched it up higher. Dark clouds formed around the being, and when Abbi landed she grabbed me as she jumped to the side. Suddenly a large bolt of red light came out of the air striking the being sending it flying into the ground, "Huh. Didn't expect that," she turned to me, "I just didn't want it falling on us." She chuckled as she said that standing up.

"What was that?"

"I don't really know." The lightning starting to slowly vanish, "But it helps us out so despite whether I know what it is or not, I will use it whenever I get the chance. It's what I do. It's what we all do." She turned, and motioned over to the other guardians fighting in the mass of Shadow Beings, "We are Guardians. Whether it kills us or not we fight to protect those who can't fight themselves. I have my troubles, and burdens," we looked over to Tiza who was cutting through enemies with two miniature scythes phasing in, and out of existence as she expertly moved through the area, "So does Tiza, and despite how cool, and collected she acts," we saw Maria on the balcony over Banshees locked in a gunfight with her copy, "Maria does too. But we fight these weaknesses together. Because yah individually we are strong. But that doesn't mean you should fight alone."

She smiled, and I felt more confident. She was inspiring. All of them were. "So let's you, and I fight together, and like Maria said take back our home."

Abbi smirked, and laughed heartily, "Perfect!" She grabbed my wrist, took my Go Figure, and placed it on her back. "Hunters! Keep firing hold them back, create a line, and do not let them cross. If someone dies cover them, and allow their ghost to revive them! Titans! Grab a Warlock, and throw them into the air!" With that all the Titans grabbed a warlock. She was inspiring, her whole Fireteam was. Maria stood alone fighting a shadow of herself, both Tiza, and Abbi had new unique supers, and they could get anyone to do what they needed them to do. I readied myself for what was gonna happen, and felt the pulse through my body as my super charged, "Ready Jaora?"

I nodded, and was thrown into the air, "Leave. Our. Home!" Lightning struck me, and I felt power course through me. Looking down Abbi had her fist in the air, and the red electricity around her again. Though quickly it dissipated. The rest of the warlocks flew into the air, and all of us thrust our hands forward. Large beams of lightning went forward from the Choas Reach, huge purple orbs slowly moved towards the enemies from the Void Walkers, beams of fire fell to the ground from the Dawnblades. Then there was me I felt a surge, and my Chaos Reach flew forward, my boots lit up, and both were normal blue with red lightning surging through it. The energy caused all the supers to turn, and fuse into it. The other Chaos Reach beams slowly curved into it, and made the beam into a giant single beam. The Nova Bombs wrapped around it in a spiralling purple beam, and the Dawnbladess slashes created a large X through the center. The beam struck the group of enemies in the back, and created a large explosion. After we all fell to the ground. Everyone stopped firing at what we saw. Where it hit on the tower it was absolutely destroyed. The overpass that was there for maintenance workers was gone, and the landing where all Guardians came to the tower had a large semicircular hole in place of it. The nets flapped in the breeze ripped, and tattered held by thin strands. And stretching away from the tower in a large line was a massive crater.

I felt a tap on my back, and saw Abbi beside me. She too was in awe, "Damn Jaora. I think you killed 'em."

Tiza approached, "Not yet. Look." Crawling up the wall from the large hole were hundreds more Shadow Beings. They roared, and charged our group.

"Crap. How many do they have!"

"Abbi. I'm gonna assume a lot." I grabbed my gun off her back, cocked it, and gave a feigned laugh walking into the group firing over the shoulders of crouched Guardians.

 **Maria's POV**

I panted pinned behind a wall. I looked to my side, and saw several dark bullet holes. I grabbed another wheel, and loaded it into my Ace. "You can surrender you know. That is something you have the power to do. Or does your faith in the light give you that much of an ego?"

I made a sound like someone sucking on their teeth clearly annoyed. "No. I just know I can beat a cheap knock off like you!" I shouted around the wall.

A black sparkling shot hit the wall, and destroyed a chunk of it causing rubble to rain down on me, "Shut up, you bitch!" More shots came, and with it more rubble. Finally I felt one shot pierce my chest. But I didn't die. I looked down, and watched as the black corruption coursed up my body slowly. Jewel appeared, and started to heal me pushing back the corruption.

"Jewel.. no.." I spoke weakly staggering to get up.

"Hey, it's the pet." The clone was to our side. My eyes widened as she pulled the trigger aimed at Jewel. I weakly threw myself in front of her, and threw out my hand to pull out my gun. The bullets hit, and threw us backwards into the rubble of Banshee's stall. We hit something, and so too did the bullets, and a massive explosion filled the area, and rang out.

 **?'s POV**

The clones Black Gold Gun dissipated, and flames billowed outwards from the stall. She chuckled, and walked away, "Cheap knock offs are always better than the original."

As she walked away there was a weak chuckle from the billowing flames. "Hah.. that's it.?" The billowing flames swirled, and danced left to right as the bonded, and fused into a large sword. The sword spun around, and was thrown into the ground. The sword was a large thick blade similar to a claymore, it had a long thicker hilt with a semicircular guard from the base of the blade down to the end of the hilt, "You're kind of stupid.. aren't you.?" The flames danced once again, and a second sword flew outwards towards the clone flying, and cutting through her side. She screamed in pain, and the sword flew back, and cut through her side once again, and into the hand of the Hunter Vanguard glowing in a pale red light as her ghost constantly healed the corruption pushing it back so it wouldn't take over, "Don't you know anything about us?" She stood straight, and connected the two swords hilts together. Maria picked up the large two ended Claymore, and spun it around stabbing it into the ground, "To kill a Giardian!"

"First you must kill their Ghost." Jewel said making a nodding motion as light sparked off her.

"And you will not kill us!" The two spoke together, and charged the clone. She pulled out her gun, and fired a few shots. Maria quickly jumped doing a corkscrew through the air, and landed rolling throwing the sword like a javelin into the clones stomach. The clone flew backwards slamming into the railing destroying it, and fell backwards onto the ground where the baffle was currently being fought the sword jutting out of her stomach.

Maria ran over to the railing, and jumped over landing on the ground grabbing the hilt, and twisting it in the clones chest. "Don't ever copy me, and try to take my home ever again!" She quickly pulled the blade out spinning it around behind her. The darkness of the clone spiraled, and danced fusing to the blade that cut through her, and caused the blade to become corrupted with a black flame. Maria turned to the stunned guardians, and to the remaining Shadow Beings. "Guardians! With me!" She charged past the group, and threw her sword like spinning saw blade as it cut through the mass of shadows, and dissipated as it flew over the tower walls.

 **Maria's POV**

The sword cut through, and I pulled out my gun firing as I ran. Abbi, Tiza, and Jaora all fired as they ran with several other guardians. I looked around, and saw our dead, saw the destruction of our home. I turned to the traveler, and stopped thinking to myself, 'We will protect you,' I turned back to the mass of combatants, 'I'll protect them too. I'll protect our home. I'll protect Jewel, and my family. This is the final push, and we will win. I know we will.


	13. Chapter 12

The guardians fought valiantly. Though it seemed pointless they continued to fight strong, and with all the firepower they could muster. Golden shots rang out through the onslaught of shadow beings. The light from the shots from the Hunter supers illuminated through the tidal wave of inky black beings.

Firing rapidly in a large cluster of enemies was Maria. Spinning around firing two shots at each Shadow Being that jumped at her. One in the chest to knock them back, and one into the head to kill. With every reload more enemies got closer. Eventually she put her gun away, and grabbed two of her knives spinning them on her fingers before grabbing the left knife blade up, and the right one blade down. She bent her knees readying herself, and proceeded to quickly, and expertly execute the enemies coming at her with amazing reflexes, incredible speed, and gymnastic ability.

Moving down the field near her Tiza floated in the air glowing purple before summoning a large ball of void energy in her hands. She shook containing it in her grasp the ball getting ever larger until it reached the peak size of a nova bomb. She screamed her armour ripping as the energy started to become overwhelming. A wave of Shadow Beings swarmed underneath her sprinting for the traveler as she placed the Nova Bomb all into her right hand, the energy ripping her gear to shreds. She spun throwing it towards the ground. The Nova Bomb erupted against the ground killing hundreds of enemies in one move, and knocking the rest backwards, and off their feet. She landed, and the right side of her armour was ripped with only a few strands left to show that there was once a sleeve. Throughout her gear were small tears, and large holes.

Going closer to the Traveler was Abbi standing against the railing with the rest of the Titans fighting. They stood with LMGs, and Auto Rifles firing a large barrage of bullets at the enemies. When one stopped to reload another started to fire. The Shadow Beings could not get close to the railing or anywhere near the Traveler thanks to the firing squad.

The battle was a losing fight with the guardians running through their ammo, and the Darkness sending wave upon wave of Shadow Beings forward. Maria stood amongst the fading corpses, and watched as they started to stop coming as fast. She regrouped with Tiza, and Abbi letting the rest of the guardians continue to fight as they spoke, and strategized.

 **Maria's POV**

"Okay so they've slowed down, are they giving up or regrouping?"

I turned back to the onslaught that my fellow guardians were keeping away from the traveler. I also saw the devastation the sheer amount of lightless dead guardians, "No," turning back to my sisters I concluded my sentence, "they are only just beginning. Look around. Look at the amount of lives lost. No way are they giving up when they have done this. We have six titans holding them back with a firing squad, three Warlocks including Jaora, and five hunters. There are fifteen guardians not including ourselves fighting to protect the Traveler. They aren't giving up, no way." I turned back around, "They are just recollecting themselves."

Suddenly the ground started shaking. "Is this what they were planning for? Why they retreated?" The ground continued to shake, and the Shadow Beings that were left just stopped fighting, and jumped down the tower. All the guardians reloaded.

"Guardians mag count! Call out, Titans!"

All but two titans spoke, "Last mag ma'am!"

I looked at the titans, "You two who didn't call out what are you at."

They turned to each other, and looked back to me their bodies visibly sunk lower, and their heads hung, "We are both empty Vanguard. We have no more ammo."

"That's fine do what you can with what you got. As for the rest of you keep up the good work. Warlocks sound off!"

Jaora floated down towards me, "I got a little juice left in the Coldheart, a mag for my Go Figure, and five grenades for the Edge Transit. That's it."

"Thank you Jaora. The rest of you, what do you got?" The last three Warlocks spoke as they started walking closer.

"I have a few mags left. But only for my sidearm."

"I got my sword left, and a few shots with my fusion rifle."

"I have a few arrows left."

"Thank you. Hunters! What have you!" They all looked at each other, and sighed shaking their heads before all perked up, and quickly summoned their ghosts. Their weapons quickly turned into engrams, and another engram popped out some purple, some yellow. All of them decrypted into swords.

One hunter stepped forward, "We may not have ammo. But we have swords."

"Good on you all. You'll be front lines. Cut them down, do not let them through!"

"Yes ma'am!" They charged to the top of the ramp, and all pulled the swords to a ready position.

I turned to Abbi, and Tiza, "This is the final stand. I'm gonna join the others on the front line." I turned, and started to walk towards the other hunters my sword drawn.

I felt someone grab my wrist, and I turned back to see Abbi holding it, "Just make sure you do not die your final death." I looked at Tiza, and she too had her features masked with a look of worry.

I looked down, and quickly pushed my fist in between the three of us, "I will be back. I guarantee it. We will go have some ramen after this."

"Make sure of it sister," Tiza placed her fist against mine slowly.

"As long as it's on you." Abbi placed her fist against ours slightly more forcefully than Tiza had, "and know if you die. I'll kill you again myself."

I chuckled, and ran up to the front lines. I started walking through the small crowd of hunters. As I neared the front I placed my hand on the shoulder of one of the hunters, and he turned to me, and we smiled as I stepped past. There was some rubble from the overpass that was destroyed. I stepped on top of it, and overlooked all the guardians. The ground continued to shake as I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention, "Guardians! This is our last stand. We protect the Tower, and we protect the easiest point to the traveler. Something big is coming, and we will destroy it. We have lost so many people today, let not their lives be in vain. We lose here, we lose everywhere. So I ask you once more stand with me. And protect! Our! Home!" I thrust my sword in the air, and watched as all the Guardians left standing copied my motion, and started to yell. Their weapons moved up, and down in time with their hollers, "Now! Lock, and load! The fight ends now! Let us show the Darkness what true fear is! Let us show them the power of the light!" I hopped off the rubble as the hollers died down.

The shaking stopped, and a large black inky hand raised up, and gripped the cement wall, and crushed it in its grip creating a hold. A thunderous roar was heard, and what looked like a large Ogre raised itself up. This was an amalgamation. It was horrible. As it stood tall nearly reaching five times my height we got a good look at what we assumed to be their own last stand. The Ogre had a normal right arm with a large hand, its left arm was covered in a massive phalanx shield fused into its forearm covering its second hand. It roared once again throwing its arms out to the side, and what looked like two large tattered wings sprouted from it's back. As it roared thousands of smaller Shadow beings that we have already fought throughout the battle swarmed past it. The hunters all started cutting through as many of the canon fodder as possible, those that got past were attacked by the guardians behind us. The ogre started to charge towards me, and I lunged into the fight. It felt like slow motion as the Ogre stopped, and pulled its left hand over the front of its body, and in a swift motion backhanded me with the shield knocking my sword to the side, and sending me tumbling across the courtyard smacking into, and through the guardrail starting to fall down the wall. "Maria!"

I was dazed, and confused my body limp as I fell uncontrollably. I tumbled through the air as if dead, a faint dull voice rang in my head, "mar… mari… maria… MARIA!"

My eyes shot open, and quickly I opened my body up trying to slow my fall. I looked around, and guessed that I was a quarter way down the tower. 'What do I do? What do I do!?' I continued to look around aimlessly, and scared. But a thought entered my mind as I continued my descent.

 **Tower Courtyard.**

 **One year after the defeat of the defeat of the SIVA.**

I was walking through the courtyard laughing with Tiza, and Abbi. My new sword sat firmly on my back the heat from its flames still warming my armour. "You realize how unfair that this is in our clan matches, right Maria?"

I feigned my innocence spinning on my heel to walk backwards, moving my arms up in a shrug. I shook my head slowly, and wore a face of shock, and surprise, "Whatever do you mean dear sister? My sword? The only one in the tower? Unfair? Heavens no, I must correct this right away." I said laughing as we all stopped, and leaned against the guardrail. I leaned against it facing the tower while Tiza hopped on top of it, and sat on the bar, and Abbi leant her arms on it. I pulled my sword off my back, and held it in front of me, "This is the weapon that Mark's me as an Iron Lord. How could I not use it? I mean after all according to Abbi," I placed my weapon back on my back, and turned to Tiza making air quotes while mimicking Abbi's voice, "'All is fair in love, and war. Especially war if it destroys the enemies.'"

Tiza, and I laughed as Abbi punched me in the shoulder, "Oi! I meant that in regards to the darkness, not our allies! Brat."

"Oh come on Abbi I'm only messing with you. After all isn't that what sisters do?"

Abbi looked like she was going to speak lore when we heard a loud commotion by the postmasters building. I looked over to it, and saw five guardians two Warlocks, and three Titans all yelling at a lone Hunter. The hunter had their arms in front of them, and the head hung low. The arguing escalated as one of the Titans shoved the Hunter into the wall of the small building. I quickly shoved myself off the wall, and grabbed my sword expertly throwing it between the group into the wall. There was a loud thud as the sword connected gathering the attention of all Guardians.

I started walking over to them, "Hey! Leave the fighting in the Crucible guardian." I said shoving past the group standing between the Hunter, and the others. "Now why are all of you picking on this one." I said crossing my arms.

"This isn't your fight miss, 'City's Brightest,' get lost!" The titan in front of me spoke moving close to me placing his hand on my chest piece shoving my slightly.

I looked down at his hand as my sisters walked over to the group. I heard Abbi chuckle, "Hehe man you made a big mistake. You do know that her nicknames were given to her by Shaxx, and Cayde for a reason right?"

I grabbed his hand, and pulled it off my armour, "It's because she has killed so many things that no other guardian could ever kill. Crota, Atheon, The Kell of Kells, Oryx, The SIVA."

I spoke calmly, "In short. Do." I grabbed his wrist with my second hand, and bent his thumb backwards feeling it pop, and snap, "Not." As he screamed I snapped his first two fingers backwards feeling the same thing as before, "Test." I bent his third, and fourth fingers to the far side of his hand as he bent to one knee, "Me!" Spun his hand around snapping his wrist. The back of his hand faced him, and quickly I slammed his limp broken wrist against his face. "Now get out of here!" He scrambled to his feet holding his destroyed hand, and ran away his cronies following him.

"Th-thank you ma'am."

I turned, and saw the Hunter sitting cross legged on the ground looking at his hands in his lap. I walked beside him, and grabbed the sword, and looked around seeing the group watching us, "Shows over. Disperse." I looked at Abbi, and Tiza, and nodded at them. They kidded back, and walked away as I sat beside the Hunter, "What happened there?"

"They kicked me out of their clan. Told me never to show my face around or with them ever again. They say that because of me I made them lose six straight Crucible matches in a row. I just keep charging in."

I sighed, and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Listen it's okay to run in. Just gotta know how to do it right. You gotta take a deep breath, calm your mind, slow down, and think outside the box." I looked at him again, smiled, and laughed. I sighed loudly as I stood, "Get up."

He looked at me, "Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna train you on how to compete in the Crucible, and win while running in. Come on kid. We gotta lot of work to do."

 **Present Day**

"Ghost!"

"Ready"

I was about halfway down the tower, and I held out my hands, "Now!" Quickly my Sparrow materialized underneath me. I felt the seat of my Dark Horse Sparrow appear beneath me. I slowly started spinning out of control, "Ghost!"

"100. Ready!"

I held out my hand to the right, and felt the heat of my fire flow into my hand as my Golden Blades appeared in my hand. I split it in half, and slammed the hilt into my sparrow, and dug it into the tower wall repeating the action on the other side. Slowly my descent stopped. "Ready?"

"Let's give them hell Guardian."

I smirked, and revved the engine before speeding up the wall my two flaming swords keeping me against the wall. I spend up the wall laughing slightly as the top of the tower grew closer, and closer. I activated my booster as I got closer, and launched up into the air rotating the Sparrow backwards as I grabbed my swords. I did a backflip off the sparrow as the Sparrow vanished into thin air. I held them downwards, and aimed at the Ogre landing with my swords stabbing into its shoulders. It roared loudly as I cut through its wings, and landed on the ground spinning around cutting through its legs causing it to drop to its knees. "Titans now!"

Quickly two titans rand past me, and spun around facing the Ogre as they jumped into the air activating their Thundercrash super aiming for the Ogres head. The two Titans collided simultaneously ripping through its head landing on the ground skidding to a halt behind me. The Ogrs fell forwards, and started fading away. Before me stood a captain laughing evilly its shrill echo sending chills through me. "You think that this was the attack? That this is what we wanted to do? Haha this was just a diversion, and we played you like the fools you are."

Tiza, and Abbi walked up beside me, and we looked at each other confused. Our eyes snapped open, and we all spoke at once as it dawned on us. "The Traveler!" We spun around, and looked behind us, and we saw large groups of inky black Shadow Beings running around the sides of the tower sprouting wings as they jumped from the ledge by the Iron Banner stall, and Zavala's balcony. They all flew to the Traveler, and pushed the floating pieces around it into the large mass putting the traveler back together before quickly engulfing it in darkness. The sky around us became completely covered in blackness.

I turned around, and saw the laughing Captain fade away. Looking back at Tiza, and Abbi there was only one thing I could say, "Sisters. I'm sorry, we lost."

Suddenly beams of light shot out from the area around the Traveler, and our ghosts shuttered. "G-guardian something is w-wrong. Look ou-" Jewel flashed, and her core went dull before falling. I held out my hands, and grabbed her.

"Jewel!" I looked up, and We watched as the Traveler exploded a wave of light bursting outwards from it. Quickly I attached Jewel to my belt, and prayed she works stay there.

"Brace!" Abbi shouted. I pulled out my sword, and stabbed it into the glass in the ground. The shockwave hit us, and knocked us all back like the whipping winds of a tornado. I shot backwards until my sword dug into the steel frame holding the glass in place. Tiza flew backwards, and I held out my hand. She grabbed my wrist, and I grabbed hers stopping her from flying away. Abbi was less fortunate, and her grip with Tiza slipped.

"Abbi!" I screamed as I watched her tumble across the ground, and desperately grab onto the tattered net at the back of the tower holding tightly.

We shut our eyes, and held on for dear life. Suddenly we fell onto the ground with a thud. I looked up, and saw remnants of the traveler fall to the ground, sprinkling in the light that now shone through the fleeing ships of the Darkness. "Tiza go get Abbi. I'll help with the others." I looked around seeing the last remaining guardians standing up slowly. We went from a small army of 18 guardians. After that explosion we were now a group of six including myself, and my sisters.

The battle was over, and we lost.


	14. Epilogue

We stood staring at the city. The flames from the devastation roared into the sky. We saw a large mass of civilians gathering to the east of the city over at the right. Abbi walked up beside me limping slightly, "What the hell just happened!"

"I.. I think we just lost." I said quietly disbelief masked my features. I turned around slowly, and watched Jaora walking over towards us her hand clutching her side traces of blood on her glove, "Jaora, you okay? How is everyone else?"

"We are surviving. But we should rendezvous with the other surviving members." As she spoke a ship flew up to the area where Abbi was almost thrown off the tower, and spun around so it was facing away from us. A hatch opened, and a walkway descended towards the ground. With a few struggles Jaora, Abbi, Tiza, and myself managed to get all four of us, and the remaining two survivors of _The Last Stand of the Tower_ onto the ship.

I walked through the ship to the pilot, and asked if he could drop me off inside the city near the center. He agreed, and shortly after take off we landed in the city. "Wait for us here we won't be long." I spoke over my shoulder to the man as I helped Abbi off the ramp. As I turned around to see the man I saw him reply with a quick thumbs up.

After walking down about one block we stood staring at a two story building. It wasn't anything to marvel at just a simple faded brick two story house. But it was home. Unlike most Guardians who lived in the tower it was commonly known that Maria, Abbi, and Tiza all lived together in a home in the city. This was were they ate, slept, stored precious weapons, and memories. "Sister why did you bring us here?"

"Simply put Tiza, this is the last time all of us will see this place. So I figured let's get the most precious things in there, and go before we can't." Abbi, and Tiza nodded to me, and we stepped inside. It was a simple house. We had a TV to watch Crucible matches, and much to mine, and Abbi's disagreement a whiteboard beside it so that we could study enemy teams. We had a sofa, and other household amenities. Upstairs was our goal though.

We ascended the stairs slowly, and we saw a large hallway with four doors. Each door had a sign with the name of who owned it, and a depiction of their super. Abbi had a lightning bolt streaking through her name, Tiza had written hers as though it was being engulfed by a Nova Bomb, and Maria had a Golden Gun behind her name firing off a bullet. We went our separate ways, and entered their rooms to see their memories one last time.

I walked into my room, and saw my bed a complete mess, and weapon stands scattering the room. But I narrowed on two most important weapons, and why I was here. I had only one weapon in my possession now, the Ace. I tapped the weapon witting on my thigh, and walked to the first weapon stand. It held the Khvostov 7G-0X. It was the first weapon I had ever gotten upon resurrecting as a Guardian. I remember the day perfectly.

* * *

 **Outside the Cosmodrome**

 **First Resurrection of Maria**

* * *

It was black. Pitch black. But slowly a light started to appear in the centre of my vision. A quiet feminine voice spoke to me in a soft, and concerned tone, "Guardian… Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurred. I lifted my head up seeing a white landscape stretched out in front of me, and a series of brownish-red constructs stretching the landscape. I looked in front of me, and jumped pressing myself against a cold, and hard wall. In front of me was what looked like a black diamond with gold edges around it, and what looked like ornate golden branches placed along each triangle making this floating 3D diamond. In the center was a large sphere with a blue diamond in the centre looking at me. On it were six glittering gems directly above, and below the spherical centre were two big blue diamond shaped gems, and beside the blue gems were smaller red diamond shaped gems on either side. "it worked… You're alive!" As it spoke the diamond split apart, and the rear diamond spun around before it reformed once again.

"Wh- wait, what? A-alive?" I slowly tried to move feeling resistance.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you…" I looked down, and struggled to bring my arms up, and looked at me hands. My fingers were bent, and stuck. Slowly I struggled, and hearing cracking I moved them clenching my hands into a fist. This, 'Ghost,' continued to speak, "Well, you've been dead a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand."

Suddenly an ear piercing roar echoed throughout the area we were in. The Ghost split apart, and the glowing center shrunk in before it spun around, and floated away from me looking out into the field. Slowly, and weakly I stood up, "Um, what was that?"

The ghost turned back to me, "This is fallen territory." It continued to look around the area, "We aren't safe here. I have to get you to the city." It turned away from me, and floated over towards a large wall down a path from me.

"The city? What are you talking about! What is going on?"

It turned back to me, "Hold still." It sped towards me, and faded into nothingness before hitting me.

I gasped, and started to touch around my body, and looked around, "What the? Where did you go?"

The same voice spoke in my head, and it caused me to jump, "Don't worry, I'm still with you we need to move, fast. We won't survive out here in the open like this. Let's get inside the Wall."

I started to walk down the path in silence still confused, and scared. There were tons of those Brownish-Red things littering the path, "So can you explain more about what you are, who you are, and where I am?" I asked stopping.

"I didn't bring you back just so you can die, there will be time to speak about everything. You have to trust me, it'll be safer inside the Wall." I sighed, and decided to trust this thing, and walked up to the giant wall, and walked in through a small hole into what looked like a small hallway. Turning left I walked up some stairs. "Okay… I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us." Continuing up the stairs the light started to dim until I was plunged back into darkness as I walked across a walkway. The Ghost appeared slightly in front of me, and shined a light from its core in front of us, and spoke quietly, "Quiet. They're right above us."

I just nodded slowly shaking slightly in fear. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know if I could trust this thing, I didn't know where I was. I was just scared.

I walked up a flight of stairs, and saw a large pipe behind the wall, and watched as… something climbed up it, and vanished further up the pipe in the black abyss. I quickly ran passed it up the stairs into a large open black area. Moving into the area the Ghost flew away from me into the abyss taking the light with it, "Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we won't." It started flying around the area, "We need more light. I'll see what I can do."

I shook, and nodded, "Please hurry." I watched the ghost as it flew around.

"Another one of these hardened military systems… and a few centuries of entropy working against me."

Suddenly the lights light up the darkened abyss, and I watched as two of those things called the Fallen were crawling up pipes, and a few were running on walkways. The Ghost started flying towards me, and two small things were following close behind it, They're coming for us!"

"What do we do!" I asked as I ran backwards into a wall hearing it clink.

It suddenly opened, and I fell backwards, and in a panicked state I crawled backwards, and smacked into another wall, and heard something clattered onto the ground. I looked over at it, and saw a weird looking object. The ghost flew over to it, "Here! I found you a rifle! Grab it. I hope you know how to use that thing, watch your tracker."

After that using panic as my guide we fought through the Fallen, and made our way to a small open area inside of a building. After taking care of the fallen we looked at what must have been the jump ship that the Ghost was talking about, "Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here." The ghost flew away from me towards the jumpship, and started looking over it, "It's been here a while hasn't made a jump in centuries. Were lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

I watched her look over the ship. On the way she had corrected me on her gender, "Will it fly?" Fear still flooded my voice.

She looked to me, and… nodded? "I can make it work." She spoke before disappearing as she floated towards the ship. There was a high pitched whirring, and groaning as light blue lights started appearing around the jumpship. I felt happy thinking I was finally going to get away. The ship jerked, and a gust picked up around me, as the ship snapped the cables suspending it in the air before holding itself in the air. Once again I heard her in my head, "Okay… It's not going to break orbit, but it might just get us to the City. Now. About that transmat."

An echoing roar over to my right distracted me from the ship, and once again I felt fear fill me taking over the joyous feeling I had moments ago. As I slowly turned to the right I watched at two Fallen jumped out of a circular hole in the wall. They were followed by another that jumped out, and stood to its massive height. I stepped backwards as I heard the ghost, "Bringing you in!" Suddenly this light blinded me, and I shut my eyes. When I opened them I was sitting inside the ship as the Ghost took us upwards out of the building the Fallen shooting at us the entire time, "We can come back for then when you're ready. Let's get you home."

With that the Ghost sped us off towards what was apparently known as the Last Safe City. The home of the Guardians. Apparently that's what I was now.

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

I placed the Khvostov onto my back held in place by a strap over my left shoulder, and walked over to another equally as important weapon. While the Khvostov was a reminder of my first day being reborn as a Guardian this weapon too reminded me of a time of rebirth. I placed my hand on the cool amber steel of the _Young Wolf's Howl_. The sword signifying my birth as an Iron Lord. The day that Saladin gave this to me I will never forget. I felt so many emotions that day.

* * *

 **The Iron Temple**

 **Shortly after sealing away the SIVA**

* * *

My sisters, and I transmat out of our ships onto the snowy ground of the Iron Temple. I looked up at the towering gates to the Iron Temple, and breathed in deep. Letting out a long sigh. "Sister, is something troubling you?" Tiza placed her hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No I was just thinking." I stepped in front of them, and turned so I could see them both, "The two of you deserve to come in there with me, and get equal share of the reward for this mission. Something happened to me down there, and if it wasn't for you guys." I trailed off looking down, "I probably wouldn't be here.

Abbi walked up to me, and gently smacked her fist on top of my head. I held it looking up at her, a look of questioning annoyance on my face, "You idiot. We came along because you asked for help. But this is first, and foremost your quest. We just tagged along for the ride. The reward in full is yours. Go get it."

"But I-"

"Go! Get it." Abbi interrupted me using a forceful but loving tone to show me she was serious. I looked at Tiza, and she nodded silently telling me it was okay to go.

I nodded, and slowly started my way up the steps to the gate of the Iron Temple. As I walked in Jewel transmat a helmet into my hands, "Lord Saladin might want to see this." I nodded as I walked into this giant room with a large bonfire in the centre with two wolf statues on either side. Surrounding the room were smaller bonfires placed in front of statues of previous Iron Lords. There was a large tree in the back of the room with lord Saladin standing in front of it. As we walked up to him Jewel spoke up, "The SIVA replicator is destroyed. We found this near it." As she mentioned the helmet I raised it up to Show Saladin. It was an old titan helmet with a T shaped visor. The visor had a large crack in the centre, and the overall helmet was charred, and blackened over time.

Lord Saladin stepped towards me, and held out his hands. I released the helmet and he grabbed it between his hands. He looked at it solemnly, and spoke softly, "Thank you. She would be honoured." He turned, and walked back to where he was standing. I looked around him, and saw a stand with the crest of the Iron Lords on it. "My brothers, and sisters. I will see you again. Someday." He quickly turned back to me, "You've given them back to me." I looked to my ghost as he turned back to the stand, and placed the helmet on a small stand attached to it. He picked something up off the top, and turned around to face me. It was a beautiful sword, I smiled behind my helmet as I marveled at its beauty, "Approach." I blinked out of my daze as I walked forward. I had no words for what was happening. I got up close, and looked down at the sword, closer up its beauty radiated off of it like a spark of light itself. "There was a time that only Iron Lords carried these blades. There are many like this in our armory, but this one is new." He looked at me smirking, and spoke with a renewed passion, "It is yours, Young Wolf." He placed the sword in my hands, and I slowly turned away from him looking at the blade. "You are the first of a new generation." Excited I did the only thing that came to mind, "Take your place as an Iron lord."

I mimicked the statues, and did the salute of the Iron Lords. I became one of the last Iron Lords.

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

I placed the sword in its sheath, and wrapped the sheath around my back. As I exited the doors I saw Abbi, and Tiza standing against the railing overlooking the downstairs area. Their armour slightly different. Tiza had replaced her robes with her white, black, and gold Phoenix Protocol robes. Abbi was wearing her Helm of Inmost Light. "You two ready?"

"Yah what about you?"

"I have all the memories I need. Let's go." The three of us walked out of the house, and back down to the ship we were in. We boarded, and stood on the loading ramp watching the streets as we flew away. I was handed a small cylinder by Abbi.

"You started all of this. Only fair you should end it."

I took the cylinder slowly, and looked down at it sadly. It was a shiny silver cylinder with a small blinking button on the top. I took a deep breath, and sighed before pushing the button. In a flash there was a burning orange light erupting from the city block we were on as our house exploded. "Fireteam DEMN. Will never return the same."

* * *

 **A few hours outside the Wall**

* * *

The ship slowly touched down outside the city limits Guardians, and Civilians were all gathering around the loading ramp as it slowly lowered. Zavala pushed through to the front rage painting his features. "Maria!"

I stepped forward looking to Tiza over my shoulder, "Help Abbi, and Jaora get the wounded to medical. I'll talk with the Vanguard." I moved closer to Zavala, "Yes Zavala?"

"Look at what you caused." He said grabbing my by the neck moving me around the ship to look at the City. It was engulfed in flames thick billowing black clouds creating columns to the sky, "The City has fallen, the Traveler is lost, and we have no light. Do you know how many good men, and women we had lost today!"

"Zavala easy, she did what she thought was right." Ikora said calmly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Does this look like the right thing to do?" He said through gritted teeth, "I said we should flee, and protect the City. That included it's Guardians. We lost so many today. Including Lord Saladin."

"Salad died?" I looked past Zavala, and saw Abbi asking about my Iron Lord brother using her nickname for him. Shaxx stood there with a group of Guardians rallying behind them.

"Yes Lord Saladin was among many of our Guardian casualties. Let alone the Civilians we lost thousands today. Men, women," he paused before speaking softly with a gruff voice, "children. All because of you, and your insubordination." He said looking at me.

Tiza, and Ikora stepped in front of me, "This would've happened with or without Maria assisting us Zavala. You know that as well as I."

"But if she had been here with her brothers, and sisters the casualty count would've been much, much lower." He growled seeing Ikora not budging, seeing my defeated face, "Whatever it doesn't matter. I'm leaving to find a new source of the light. I will not have a repeat of the Red War. Titans! Come." He started walking through the crowds several Titans following him pushing through civilians, and other guardians. Shaxx, Ikora, Abbi, and Tiza all stood with me as two others joined us, Ana Bray, and Jaora.

They looked at me, "What is the plan?"

I sighed quickly, "I don't fully know but I do know that Zavala needs to be watched. Abbi, Shaxx. Can you handle that? Meet with me to report back information every second full moon?"

"We will watch him sister."

"You can bet. We will keep tabs, and report with you. And Guardian. Keep shining. Light or no, you are still the City's Brightest." I gave them a smile, and hugged my sister before they left to regroup with Zavala.

"As for the rest of you, Ikora, Jaora, Tiza. Can you take the Warlocks, the remaining Hidden, and the Praxic Order to places the Traveler visited. Maybe even check to see the first place the Traveler ever visited. Find a way to restore the light?"

"I will recall the hidden to Io. We can start there, and regroup in full."

"Excellent. You three be safe." I hugged Tiza, and the two of them left, "Jaora? Are you not going?"

"No this is my home. With help from Ana here I wish to rebuild a new City, and protect the survivors."

"I think that is an excellent idea, Jaora was it?"

"Indeed. We met after Xol fell on Mars."

"Yes I remember you assisted with protecting Braytech."

"Alright. You two will make a new City I leave decisions regarding it to you two. Work together well. Do not divide."

"You got it Maria." Jaora started to walk over to the cargo ship but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Jaora you fought valiantly. I'm impressed, it would be an honour if you would join Fireteam DEMN."

She smiled, and nodded, "It would be a pleasure." We shook hands quickly, and hugged before she left.

"Bray."

"Vanguard?"

"I want you to check out Braytech with a few hunters. With any luck the Frozen Hive prescience will fall asleep again with the death of the Traveler."

"Of course. But why? You said not to divide."

"You aren't. You will return to Jaora in time but we need Rasputin. We need to make sure that he is safe, and still able to fight. To protect the new city."

"Right, I'll head out right away."

"Good. Oh, and Ana. I am relinquishing Vanguard title, and I can think of no better person to rally together Guardians, and Civilians, and keep them safe than you. Will you be the Hunter Vanguard, and protect everyone?"

She stood staring at me her mouth open. She said nothing, and we stood in silence my tattered armour whipping in the wind, and her cape doing the same. "O-of course. But does this mean-"

"I will not be coming to the new city. I have done too much damage today. I will be going off on my own. Protect them Ana, keep them safe, and together. They will need you now more than ever before."

"Yes, Maria." She held me in a hug quickly before pulling away a hint of tears welling in her eyes.

"Good luck." I said as I walked over to a large trunk, and grabbed some new armour before walking into the woods. Turning back as I climbed a large mountain seeing Jaora, and Ana getting the civilians in the transport.

 **Jaora's POV**

I escorted Civilians into the transport helping an elderly woman climb the ramp. I couldn't believe what Ana told me. Maria was gone. I exited the transport once more to assist with bringing in supplies. I felt someone watching me, and I looked over to my right watching the silhouette of a person climb on top of a cliff. The black silhouette placed perfectly on the large full moon in the sky. The person held up their hand, and looked to hold up a large rifle.

Today was the City's darkest day. It would go down in history as the worst day the Guardians ever had. The worst enemy they ever faced. But it would also go down for one person. The person who kept everyone's lights shining bright. Maria-1. The True Gunslinger, and Hunter Vanguard. Bane of Crota, and the City's Brightest. She led the final fight, and would forever be my friend. I held up my Pulse Rifle, and heard other Guardians behind me doing the same. The silhouette of Maria fired a shot into the air, and everyone behind me did the same. I smiled closing my eyes, and firing my weapon one last time as the moon rose high into the sky, and the silhouette walked off further into the wilds.


	15. Thank You!

**Hey everyone! So first off thank you so much for reading all of Destiny Lost Light. I hope you all enjoyed what you read. It took a while to get to the end but I'm really happy with how it ended. Writer's block couldn't stop me from delivering the final product of this story.**

 **Now I know you all must have** _ **some**_ **questions. So I'm gonna answer some that I think you would have now. If you want to you can leave a review to ask anymore questions you may have.**

 **So first off I want to address the Darkness. I designed the Darkness to be amalgamations, and a literal embodiment of fear. Hence the rather horrific look, abilities, and voice of some of them. They were creatures designed to feast off the Traveler, and so they had the ability to seep light when in physical contact, and corrupt them. You saw that with the Titan at the beginning, and a few other Guardians as well.**

 **The new supers. As you know Tiza, Abbi, and Maria the original, and only members of Fireteam DEMN before Jaora joined the ranks got new supers exclusive to them. This is because of their connection to the light, being the, "Chosen Ones," of the story. All were reborn the same day, and were all in the Cosmodrome at the same time just in different locations. They were stronger together, and got new abilities because of everything about them.**

 **Abbi's Red Lightning. I got some questions about this from friends who were in contact with me during production, "What is up with the Red Lightning?" Abbi's power comes from her rage. The more angry she is the deeper red her lightning becomes. There isn't much else to say about that but it was something I wanted to keep in the dark until this point.**

 **That's all I can really think of for questions. If you have any other questions, please do not hesitate to leave a review. I welcome them. It shows you care about what is being written, and enjoy it. It inspires me to write more. But it also gives you the ability to ask questions.**

 **Now some things I want to tell you. This story has a** _ **soundtrack**_ **! Music is not mine they belong to a ton of other artists but they felt fitting for Lost Light. I would like to invite you to reread the story the way it was meant to be read with these songs in the background adding to the scenes. There are a total of seven songs in the soundtrack:**

 **Track one: Story Soundtrack - The Resistance by Skillet**

 **Track two: Light Rush Soundtrack - Legends Are Made by Sam Tinnesz**

 **Track three: Invasion Soundtrack - Demons by Türküm**

 **Track four: Maria's Soundtrack - Catch Fire by Jenix**

 **Track five: Tiza's Soundtrack - On My Own by Ashes Remain**

 **Track six: Abbi's Soundtrack - Thunderstruck by ACDC**

 **Track seven: Jaora's Soundtrack - Waking Lion by Pop Evil**

 **Track eight: Last Stand of the Tower Soundtrack - Legend by The Score.**

 **Now instead of making you search all these up if you want to take my aforementioned invitation I have done that work for you. All you need to do is go to YouTube, and find the channel by the name of UtrubanZeterianGaming. There you can find the playlist entitled Destiny Lost Light, and you can listen to the songs while reading the story the way it was meant to be read.**

 **Now last but certainly not least I would like to thank Shy911. Shy was the first person to review this story, made me laugh, and cheered me up when I was at a low point. So I gave them the opportunity to create a character, and get notified as soon as the chapters were released. She was the creator of the Arc Warlock Jaora. So thank you so much Shy for reviewing, and sticking around throughout the entirety of this story.**

 **It means a lot to me that all of you stayed through to the completion. I hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to possible reviews, and potential questions. That's all from me. Thank you again.**


End file.
